Diagnostics II Syndrome d'Asperger
by Andra
Summary: O'Sullivan est disparue et elle frappe fort. Booth et Brennan sont déchirés. Ils se veulent, et pourtant, ils se repoussent. Ils n'arrivent pas à choisir entre leur travail et leur relation. D'ailleurs, ils ont choisi de les abandonner tous les deuxII/III
1. Ça aurait dû être facile

Note de l'auteur:

Alors, voici le "tome" II. Diagnostics II : Syndrome d'Asperger. Il est légèrement différent du premier. C'est une transition entre le premier et le second cas sur lesquels Booth et Brennan devront travailler. C'est centré beaucoup plus sur Booth et Brennan que sur l'action.

**Résumé: **

O'Sullivan est disparue. Et elle frappe fort. Booth et Brennan sont déchirés. Ils se veulent, et pourtant, ils se repoussent. Ils n'arrivent pas à choisir entre leur travail et leur relation. D'ailleurs, ils ont choisi de les abandonner tous les deux...

**Date de publication: **

22 janvier 2010.

**Fréquence des posts:**

Je compte poster à tous les vendredi. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas poster aussi fréquemment qu'avec le premier pour plusieurs raisons. Si les chapitres sont trop petits, j'en posterai deux le vendredi. L'écriture de cette deuxième partie de fic est presque terminée.

**Rating:**

M. Il y a deux scènes en 17 chapitres qui sont M et ce sont des scènes de sexualité. Ce n'est pas toute la fic qui est M, c'est principalement ces deux scènes. Par respect pour les règlements du site, j'ai tout de même abordé la chose avec un minimum de pudeur, donc, on ne tombe certainement pas dans le pornographique !

La première scène en question est dans le chapitre 1. Elle est ma foi... bizarre. J'ai hésité. J'ai failli la changer. L'effacer... mais je l'ai laissée intacte ! Elle risque de vous choquer, peut-être même de vous décourager à lire ! Hihi. Ce n'est ab-so-lu-ment pas le genre de chose qu'on retrouve dans le show. **Si vous voulez du BB cheezy et romantique, sauvez-vous** et attendez le tome III ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Si le premier chapitre est sombre, il n'en sera pas de même des autres chapitres.

Mon WARNING est fait.

Voilà, bonne [bones] lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Ça aurait dû être facile

Booth croyait que ce serait facile. Au fond de lui, il s'était dit que si cela pourrait la protéger, ce serait facile.

Faux.

Il avait tout faux. Depuis exactement trois mois, il souffrait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel sentiment de vide, de douleur et de désespoir. C'était bien pire que quand Rebecca avait refusé de l'épouser. Bien pire, parce qu'il était lui-même, la propre cause de sa souffrance. Il se sentait ridicule.

Quel imbécile.

Il se répétait cette phrase un minimum de 50 billions – si cela se pouvait – de fois par semaine. Il avait tout gâché. Il se sentait dans un état de décomposition affective plus avancée que si elle était décédée sur cette table d'opération. Vraiment. Au moins, si Temperance Brennan était décédée sur la table d'opération, il n'aurait pas été responsable de la rupture.

Et avoir ce genre de pensées lui donnait envie de se flageller. Il avait pour lui-même une haine profonde. Il ne croyait même pas ce qu'il lui avait raconté. La protéger ? La protéger de quoi !? Il s'en voulait.

Depuis trois mois, il passait ses journées exactement de la même façon : il se levait le matin, allait s'entraîner une heure, partait faire de la paperasse au bureau où il avait été réaffecté, terminait à 16 h, retournait s'entraîner deux heures, mangeait un peu, retournait courir dehors et revenait pour le reste de la soirée. Il dormait.

Il était accro de l'entraînement physique. Il y passait sa rage, son angoisse, sa tristesse. S'il avait pu arrêter d'exister subitement, il l'aurait fait. Mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de tout abandonner.

Il avait gâché sa vie amoureuse et sa vie professionnelle. Il avait demandé d'être affecté à un autre poste. Le FBI lui avait offert une grosse promotion, le remerciant de ses services depuis de nombreuses années. Il serait chef du service des crimes contre la personne. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il ferait uniquement que du travail de bureau. Il avait accepté.

Il détestait le travail de bureau.

Quant à sa vie amoureuse, il n'osait pas y penser. Il rêvait déjà bien assez, la nuit, pour se permettre d'y penser le jour – bien que ses pensées le harcelaient sans cesse. La nuit… il rêvait toutes les nuits de Temperance. De Bones. Elle hantait toutes ses nuits. Il avait faillit la perdre, puis elle était revenue à la vie. Et lui, comme un idiot, il avait tout saboté.

Quel imbécile, merde !

Booth arrêta sa voiture, confus. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu le décor. Il poussa un soupir découragé. Il avait conduit jusqu'au Jeffersonian, de façon automatique, sans s'en rendre compte. Son cœur battait fort, de rage et de confusion. Il poussa un second soupir et accota son front contre son volant.

Bones. Il la voulait. Il la désirait. Il ne voulait qu'elle. Son sourire, sa peau, ses yeux, sa présence, ses commentaires, sa personne en entier. Il en devenait fou. Possessif. Il rêvait la nuit qu'elle tombait pour un autre homme que lui et il se réveillait enragé, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait laissé filer.

Pour la protéger. Au départ, il était convaincu qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas voulu la reprendre dans sa vie, car son poste comportait encore plus de risques de menaces et d'attentats. Il savait, rationnellement, que la vie de Temperance était en danger à ses côtés.

Mais il n'était pas rationnel. Il fonctionnait avec l'instinct. Cet instinct qui le poussait à revoir sa bien-aimée, à la désirer, à la reconquérir. Cet instinct contre lequel il luttait tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait différent.

Il gara sa voiture dans le stationnement du Jeffersonian et en sortit, le cœur battant, le corps brûlant. Il voulait la voir. La voir, juste un moment, il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer.

Il entra dans le bâtiment. Il faisait noir, la nuit était tombée depuis belle. Mais il savait qu'elle se trouverait là, en quelque part dans le bâtiment. Il se sentait comme un animal qui traquait sa proie. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce que la métaphore évoquait en lui – violence, carnage – mais il ne pouvait nier que c'est un instinct qui le motivait.

Il sortit sa carte magnétique qu'il avait conservée et pénétra dans la zone sécurisée. Il se doutait que Temperance avait changé de département, il décida donc de se diriger vers le seul endroit où il restait toujours de la lumière : le département d'archéologie. Il s'y glissa doucement, soudainement calmé, et passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte. Personne. La lumière provenait d'un bureau au fond du département.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha du bureau et plaça sa main sur le cadre de porte. Il plaça tout son corps dans l'embrasure.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, concentrée sur une pile de papiers. Il reconnu son odeur. Il se sentit apaisé.

Temperance était absorbée dans ses papiers. Quelque chose de dérangeant l'empêchait de se concentrer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à identifier quoi. Une odeur quelconque qui évoquait en elle de drôles de sensations. Elle releva la tête et aperçu une silhouette du coin de l'œil, eut un sursaut, se leva rapidement, apprêtant à se défendre.

Elle reconnue Booth, baissa ses poings levés, soupira d'abord, puis se tendit à nouveau en réalisant que c'était _Booth_. Seeley Booth.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? chuchota-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Il ne répondit pas, s'approchant doucement. Elle recula, méfiante, attirée et repoussée. Elle devait dire qu'elle trouvait Booth toujours aussi attirant, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de toute la douleur qu'il lui avait causée. Ni des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

- Booth ? demanda-t-elle face à son silence.

- Je… ne sais pas vraiment… expliqua-t-il. J'ai eu un réflexe de conduire jusqu'ici et… je voulais voir si tu étais encore là.

- Je… suis ici. Tu peux partir maintenant, tu m'as vue.

Mais Booth n'avait pas l'attention de partir. Il se sentait comme un aimant, attiré par la femme resplendissante qu'il avait devant lui. Il vit ses joues rougir. Son cœur s'emballa. Cet indice ne pouvait pas le confondre. À chaque fois que Temperance rougissait, c'est qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il se sentit attisé. La lumière du bureau était tamisée et l'endroit, silencieux.

Temperance n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment un millier de fois, minimum. Elle avait rêvé de retrouver Booth, même si à l'extérieur, elle essayait de faire croire que plus rien de l'affectait. Elle l'aimait encore intensément et apparemment, elle le désirait encore ardemment. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, ses joues rougir. Elle sut qu'il ne reculerait plus. Leurs yeux se défièrent, mais leurs corps se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que Booth pose ses mains sur le cou de Temperance.

Ils reçurent tous deux un choc, secoué par la passion qui les démangeait et qu'ils tentaient de réprimer. Mais il était trop tard, une fois leurs corps en contact, ils ne pouvaient pas stopper le processus. Leurs respirations devinrent plus profondes et intenses, leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

Booth ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler ses pensées :

- Je te veux, Temperance.

Il avait d'un côté du visage de la femme, sa main, et de l'autre, ses lèvres qui échappaient des murmures. Il continua :

- Je te veux, je veux que tu sois à moi. Juste à moi.

Le cœur battant, les pensées chamboulées et le corps en feu, Temperance ne sut quoi répondre. Elle eut une bouffée de chaleur et s'agrippa aux épaules musclées de Booth. Presque personne ne l'appelait par son prénom et quand Booth le prononçait, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en détresse, Je vais avoir tellement mal demain.

- Moi aussi. Mais ici ou pas, ça ne change rien, j'ai mal tous les jours.

Leurs joues se frôlèrent et elle murmura : « Prends-moi. » Il la regarda un instant et eut un doute qui fut vite éclipsé par son désir.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui. Tous deux poussèrent des gémissements de désir, leurs bras ne sachant pas s'ils devaient se repousser ou s'étreindre. Leurs corps collés réagissaient avec force, pleins de désirs et d'appréhensions. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, s'éloignèrent, leurs mains glissèrent sur les hanches, les fesses, la taille, la poitrine, leurs yeux n'osaient plus se croiser. Temperance fit glisser sa jambe contre la hanche de Booth et arqua le dos, pencha la tête, agrippant son dos avec force, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair, à travers sa chemise. Elle lui présentait son cou. Il y déposa ses lèvres, puis ses dents frôlèrent doucement sa peau, comme s'il avait eu envie de la mordre, de la goûter, de ne plus jamais l'oublier. Elle gémit de plaisir, comme si elle acceptait le mouvement et sans réfléchir, Booth mordit son cou.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur, puis un gémissement de contentement, signifiant qu'elle voulait aussi lui appartenir, sentant son sang couler dans son cou.

Elle commença à chercher les boutons de la chemise de Booth et elle enleva son propre chandail, se débarrassa de sa brassière en un tour de main. Le sang continuait de couler sur son corps, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, sachant que c'était son battement de cœur qui rendait la pression si forte dans son cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient sur le plancher du bureau, nus, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Booth chercha les poignets de Temperance et les plaqua au sol, au-dessus de sa tête. Ils eurent un contact visuel intense pendant un moment et il l'embrassa doucement avant de la prendre.

C'était différent des autres fois. Il avait l'habitude d'être doux, attentionné. Cette fois, il était possessif, violent. Temperance pleura en silence, émue et appréhendant déjà la fin de leur rencontre. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était venu marquer son territoire, fou de désir envers elle et de rage envers lui-même, que s'il la désirait encore, il ne la voulait plus dans sa vie. Elle se sentit coupable d'éprouver un plaisir malsain à se faire prendre de cette façon. Elle aurait laissé ses propres marques dans le dos de son amant, mais ses poignets plaqués contre le sol l'en empêchait.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent encore quelques fois avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Couchés un à côtés de l'autre, ils se contemplèrent un moment, soulagés, délivrés et tristes. Ils trouvèrent quand même la force de se sourire.

Brennan resta étendue un moment tandis que Booth se rhabillait. Elle l'observa quitter la pièce, se retourner vers elle, figer, puis partir réellement. Elle soupira et s'assit. Elle se rhabilla lentement, quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers sa voiture. En voiture, elle ouvrit son cellulaire et composa le numéro d'Angela. Celle-ci répondit avec une voix endormie :

_- Bren ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- Je peux venir chez toi ?

_- Oui… viens-t'en. _

Elle raccrocha et démarra sa voiture, mémorisant le chemin pour aller chez Angela. Elle s'y rendit sans peine. Les routes étaient calmes : minuit sonnait.

Angela lui ouvrit la porte en vêtements de nuit et la regarda intriguée. Brennan n'avait aucune expression, mais elle savait que cela prendrait plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne raconte ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle s'assit au salon, Angela la suivit. Son sang glaça quand elle vit la marque dans le cou de Brennan :

- C'est quoi ça ! fit-elle en pointant la plaie rouge vive et le sang séché. Qui t'as mordu !?

Angela hésitait entre paniquer et rire. Brennan leva les yeux un moment. Ils se remplirent de larmes et elle souffla :

- Booth.

Angela se sentit extrêmement soulagée. Enfin, Brennan pleurait à nouveau.


	2. Faire pleurer Dr B

J'ai relu le chapitre 1 et je me suis trouvée atroce ! Hihihi, je suis machiavélique... et un peu tordue. Vive Tim Burton!

Bon, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il fallait quand même que je vous offre quelque chose de moins glauque avant une semaine. Chapitre 2, sur un coup de tête !

Chapitre 2 – Faire pleurer Dr. B

- C'est une blague !?

Hodgins venait de crier cette dernière phrase sur la plateforme d'anthropologie et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Sweets venait de lui annoncer quelque chose qui, visiblement, lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Il poussa un cri de joie, s'attirant les regards moqueurs de certains et les regards intrigués des autres.

- Il va vraiment revenir ?

- Euh, non, il va pouvoir nous visiter, c'est tout. Mais il a trouvé un autre emploi. Apparemment, c'est un emploi très haut placé.

- Oh – oh ! C'est Dr. B qui va être contente, non ? Faites-lui la surprise Sweets, je suis sûre qu'elle va pleurer !

- En fait, le Dr. Brennan ne pleure pas vraiment.

- Pour lui, elle va pleurer !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Angela en montant sur la plateforme, intriguée.

Sweets et Hodgins se tournèrent vers elle. Hodgins était tout sourire.

- La compétition revient.

- Non, Dr. Hodgins, il ne _revient_ pas.

- Hein ? Qui ça ?

Angela leur posa une deuxième fois la question, méfiante, ne sachant pas trop de qui les deux hommes parlaient qui pourrait faire « pleurer Dr. B ». Elle en connaissait au moins un qui réussissait relativement bien. Et malgré qu'il avait été longtemps un de ses bons amis, elle l'appréciait de moins en moins avec les mois qui défilaient.

Sweets ne put s'empêcher de souligner l'expression qu'Angela lui envoyait :

- Vous semblez méfiante, Angela.

- Je euh… oubliez ça.

- Lancelot !

Daisy venait de faire irruption dans leur conversation et Hodgins se retourna sans tarder, évitant le plus possible les contacts avec la jeune étudiante. Il l'appréciait à dose modérée. Angela s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota :

- De qui vous parliez ?

- Ah ! C'est une surprise, Angela. Tu vas être contente. C'est certain.

Angela lui sourit, quelque peu rassurée. Hodgins la connaissait assez bien pour déterminer ce qui lui ferait plaisir ou non.

- Alors, continua Hodgins, tu pars avec le Dr. B à New York pour Pâques ? Elle va bien ?

- Euh… oui ! mentit Angela.

Hodgins, penché sur son microscope eut un vague sourire et dit de façon neutre :

- Tu mens.

Il releva la tête, toisa Angela et attendit une réponse de sa part. Il aimait beaucoup Brennan et elle lui manquait. Elle manquait à tout le monde du département et son absence – et celle de Booth – créait un vide difficile à combler. Tous semblaient plus professionnels et platoniques depuis leur départ. Angela se gratta la tête, embêtée.

- Bon, tu arrives à me lire facilement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle, Angela, pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Je crois qu'elle a eu peur.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a eu peur souvent.

- Tu sais… qu'elle est morte sur la table d'opération ? Je crois qu'elle a eu davantage peur que les autres fois.

- Hum.

Hodgins détourna le regard un instant et réfléchit.

- Et c'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie et qu'elle ne va toujours pas bien ?

- Qui a dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien ?

- Ton non-verbal.

Angela eut un soupir et un regard amusé envers Hodgins. Elle se sentit prise au piège et du avouer :

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ? C'est vide ici, sans eux !

Angela haussa les épaules :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de tout raconter. Tu le sauras probablement… un jour ou l'autre.

- Je m'ennuie, avoua-t-il, j'ai envie d'aller travailler ailleurs. Ce n'est plus comme avant.

- Moi aussi…

Angela se mordit la lèvre, sentant l'inquiétude grandir. Leur équipe exploserait, sans Booth et Brennan qui avaient pendant longtemps, fait figure de leaders. Une fois partis, l'agent Perotta et Wendell avaient pris leur place. Mais la dynamique n'était plus la même. Et tout le monde le sentait. Elle se sentit toutefois obligée de rajouter :

- J'ai par contre le sentiment que tout va s'arranger, Jack. Il faut tenir bon quelques mois. Ça va se placer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Hodgins amusé.

Angela ne put pas répondre : « J'ai vu Brennan pleuré hier soir ! ». Elle répondit seulement :

- Je le sens.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, comme elle seule savait les dessiner sur son visage. Symétrique, gracieux et dévoilant à un rythme parfait ses dents étincelantes. Hodgins la regarda un moment, puis détourna le regard. Regarder trop longtemps Angela le rendait toujours nostalgique et risquait de le faire tomber à nouveau pour elle.

- Bonjour Dr. Brennan !

Temperance releva la tête des notes qu'elle relisait à propos d'un corps ancien dont l'origine restait toujours un mystère. Sa jeune collègue venait de faire irruption dans le bureau.

Elle travaillait depuis deux mois déjà au département d'archéologie et avait été pairée avec une nouvelle arrivée dans le domaine, tout fraîchement sortie de l'université. Malgré ses réticences au début, elle appréciait son poste, car il lui permettait de prendre une position de leader et de diriger la jeune professionnelle – Bridget – qui détenait un diplôme en archéologie. Une de leur tâche était de reconstituer des corps et des objets provenant de plusieurs chantiers archéologiques d'un peu partout dans le monde, d'estimer leur origine, leur époque, leur utilité etc. Brennan s'occupait évidemment des squelettes.

Bridget était le contraire du Dr. Brennan. Elle travaillait un peu sans méthode, avait toujours les lunettes et les vêtements de travers, sortait pratiquement tous les soirs et buvait beaucoup trop de café. Elle prenait en plus plusieurs pauses cigarettes par jour.

Mais, elle avait une importante qualité qui fait en sorte qu'elle et le Dr. Brennan pouvaient travailler ensemble : elle savait s'adapter.

Elle et Brennan s'étaient donc accordées : Bridget acceptait de se faire diriger (elle en avait besoin) et elle se laissait structurer par Brennan. Elle adoptait également tous ses tics de langages qui consistaient à parler toujours d'une voix neutre et scientifique, sans émotions.

Et quand elles étaient en pause, au début ou à la fin de la journée, elle se laissait aller à propre nature excentrique et volubile. Brennan l'acceptait bien. Elle y était accoutumée avec Angela.

- Bonjour, Bridget, fit Brennan d'une voix neutre et sans intonation.

- Vous allez bien ? OH ! Mais c'est quoi ça !?

Elle avait poussé son « oh » d'une voix aigüe qui avait fait sursauter Brennan. Bridget pointait le cou de Brennan qui par habitude avait relevé ses cheveux pour mieux travailler. La morsure s'était auréolée de couleurs jaune, bleu et vert. C'était assez peu discret.

- C'est une morsure, Bridget, expliqua Brennan sans broncher, redirigeant son attention vers son papier.

- Mais qui vous a mordu, Dr. Brennan ? Vous allez faire une plainte ! À moins que ce ne soit un enfant ? C'est un chien alors ! Oui, un chien, ça doit être ça, personne ne vous aurait mordu, vous êtes très aimable, personne ne vous aurait mordu… ? Non ?

- Je souhaite garder cette information pour moi, Mlle. Evans.

- Oh, oui, bien entendu Dr. Brennan.

Elle avait adopté son ton de voix neutre. Brennan lui lança un regard de remerciement. Ce fut cependant difficile à décoder, car aucun de ses traits du visage ne se modifia. Bridget comprit tout de même.

Angela vit Wendell et Daisy arriver avec la mine basse. La semaine s'était écoulée lentement et vendredi tirait à sa fin. Déjà trois jours sans nouvelles de Brennan. Celle-ci la laissait de plus en plus souvent dans le néant.

Bref, vers midi, Wendell et Daisy avaient été appelés sur les lieux d'un crime où un corps endommagé avait été retrouvé. Visiblement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : ils semblaient porter un fardeau. Angela savait cependant que l'abcès serait bientôt crevé. Si ce n'était pas par Daisy qui tenait mal sa langue, ce serait par Camille, qui suivait derrière l'air furibond.

- C'est dégoûtant ! Je hais le FBI !

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ils ont transféré l'affaire ! L'agent Perotta n'a pas voulu nous expliquer, elle a simplement spécifié qu'elle se passerait de nos services pour l'instant et elle a transféré l'affaire à un autre agent. Nous avons fait toute l'identification pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ne t'énerves pas si vite, _chérie_, fit une voix bien connue.

Caroline Jullian, la procureure, venait d'entrer dans la grande pièce avec un dossier dans les mains. De sa démarche lourde et sévère, elle s'exclama fortement :

- C'est Booth qui est mis sur l'affaire.


	3. Sa peau est marquée à l'exacto

Bonjour à tous !

**Note # 1**: Je m'excuse infiniment pour le retard. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je n'arrive pas à uploader quelque document qui soit... Heureusement, j'avais encore des documents sur mon compte, j'ai effacé et copier coller.... mais ce n'est pas l'idéal... j'espère que le problème va être vite réglé ! Si le problème est réglé cette semaine, je posterai aussi le chapitre 4.

**Note # 2**: On m'a fait remarquer avec beaucoup de grâce que je faisais quelques (ou beaucoup !) de fautes. J'admets qu'il y a fort probablement beaucoup de fautes dans mes chapitres. C'est souvent parce que j'ai hâte de poster et je n'ai pas envie de me relire. Pardon pour ça, je sais que ça doit en déranger beaucoup. Donc, je vais faire attention, je vais me relire avant de poster.

Chapitre 3 – Sa peau est marquée à l'exacto

Les fouines attendaient avidement les explications de la procureure. Celle-ci avait tenu à réunir tout le monde avant de diffuser ses informations. Lorsqu'Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell, Daisy et Camille furent assis autour de la table, elle commença à détailler l'enquête.

- Comme ces jeunes gens ici l'ont remarqué (elle pointa Wendell et Daisy), le corps de la victime a été marquée à l'exacto.

Angela poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Caroline lui lança un regard noir avant de spécifier :

- Je sais que vous êtes sensible, Mlle. Montenegro, mais veuillez retenir vos soupirs ! Sur le corps, quelqu'un a gravé « Payez au suivant ».

- C'est la petite O'Sullivan qui court. J'aurais cru qu'elle se serait évadée très loin. D'ailleurs, commenta Camille, nous avons publié des avis de recherche partout et puisque nous savons qu'elle privilégie les médicaments comme moyen létal, nous avons envoyé sa photo à toutes les pharmacies… je veux dire, elle ne doit pas se cacher bien loin !

- Je te rappelle que le corps a été trouvé dans le Delaware. Elle n'est pas bien loin, mais c'est quand même l'état voisin. De plus, Sweets, le statut de la fugitive est passé à celui de délinquant dangereux. Elle est considérée comme une tueuse en série. J'ai besoin que vous établissiez le profil psychologique de la personne.

Un silence s'installa dans la place, chaque personne sondant le regard et les réactions des autres. Jullian s'impatienta et répondit à la question qu'ils se posaient tous :

- Booth va revenir ici pour coopérer avec Wendell.

Hodgins ne cacha pas sa joie, et tapa même dans la main de Sweets. Jullian les dévisagea sans gêne, les trouvant visiblement immatures. Elle ne put cependant cacher elle aussi son sourire, puisqu'elle aimait beaucoup l'agent spécial Booth. Elle aurait aimé que Brennan revienne dans les parages pour aider à l'enquête, mais elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour l'y obliger par la loi. De toute façon, les choses n'étaient pas immuables et elle le savait. Un jour, toute cette équipe soudée serait remplacée par des jeunes gens nouveaux qui ne porteraient pas en eux le passé de cet endroit.

Angela tenta d'aborder une expression neutre. Savoir que Booth revenait dans l'équipe, alors que Brennan restait à l'écart la rendait furieuse.

Pour l'instant, le pilier majeur de l'équipe était en exil… dans un autre département.

- Je souhaite seulement vous rappeler qu'il sera avec vous que pour cette affaire. Il est en charge de l'affaire O'Sullivan.

- Et on peut avoir des infos sur la victime ?

Caroline déposa le dossier devant eux. L'heure du souper approchait et tous auraient voulu rentrer chez eux, la tête libre. Ils passeraient cependant la fin de semaine à travailler. Angela savait que ce dossier les occuperait pour un bon moment. Elle était toutefois prête à prendre son congé de Pâques, qui arrivait la fin de semaine prochaine, pour partir à New York avec Brennan, tel qu'elles l'avaient prévu.

La procureure exposa le cas: jeune homme d'origine asiatique âgé de 21 ans au passé lourd. Il avait commencé à commettre des petits délits au début de l'adolescence, puis s'était retrouvé dans des groupes plus dangereux qui l'avaient emmené à commettre des vols armés, des fraudes et éventuellement, un meurtre.

- Le corps de Martin N'guyen a été retrouvé dans les toilettes d'un club de nuit. Il a été drogué, puis brûlé aux produits chimiques. Le meurtre a probablement eu lieu pendant le jour, ce qui laisse présumer que lui et O'Sullivan sont entrés par effraction et qu'elle l'aurait tué à ce moment.

- Ou que lui est entré par effraction et que elle le suivait.

- C'est possible aussi. Mais il ne faut pas écarter l'hypothèse que la meurtrière tente peut-être de créer une relation avec ses victimes avant de les tuer, ajouta Sweets. Visiblement, elle tente de rétablir sa propre justice.

Carolina hocha la tête, leur rappela qu'il était très important de retrouver la meurtrière et leur annonça que Booth se joindrait à eux le lendemain matin puisqu'il était hors de l'État de Washington jusqu'au lendemain.

- Il est où ? Demanda Camille.

- Pas de nos affaires, m'a-t-il répondu gentiment, répliqua Caroline.

Elle s'éloigna en leur lançant un au revoir, laissant l'équipe du Jeffersonian dans un état de confusion.

Booth était tout simplement au Delaware, sur les lieux du crime, regardant son équipe amasser les indices. Il ne voulait pas informer l'équipe qu'il s'était rendu si rapidement sur les lieux. Il forgeait une colère de plus en plus grande contre Amanda O'Sullivan, 15 ans, qu'il avait laissé s'échapper lors d'une rencontre mouvementée au tout début du mois de janvier. Il s'était promis de la rattraper et de la faire enfermer à vie – quitte à y passer toute sa carrière.

Elle ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver, elle n'avait que 15 ans. D'ailleurs, elle avait laissé une panoplie d'indices qui permettaient de suivre sa trace. Une enfant de 15 ans en lambeaux, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Il avait réussi à retracer son parcours de la journée. Elle s'était arrêtée entre autres dans un café, dans un McDonald's, dans un Wall-Mart et avait parcouru certaines rues passantes où les gens l'avaient signalée. Apparemment, elle avait regarni son stock de médicaments divers dans la pharmacie du Wall-Mart. Toutes les pharmacies de l'état du Maryland avaient reçu la notice et la photo. Mais pas celles du Delaware. Envoyer des photos à l'échelle nationale, en considérant le nombre de pharmacies existantes, constituait un défi de taille.

Booth s'en voulait, mais les succès de la journée l'encourageaient. Les gens appelaient quand ils la voyaient, parce qu'ils avaient vu sa photo dans le journal ou dans les nouvelles. Ils la rattraperaient rapidement. Il le sentait.

Apparemment, elle était en mauvais état. Elle était sale. Elle était malade. Elle avait probablement volé des vêtements, de la nourriture et de l'argent. Elle n'avait aucune place pour dormir ou prendre sa douche régulièrement, si ce n'était que les motels reculés... et plus le temps avançait, plus les nouvelles se répandaient, plus elle avait des chances de se faire reconnaître.

_Je vais t'avoir_, se promit-il, _et je vais te faire payer_.

Et quand il courrait après les meurtriers, il oubliait un peu Bones. Ça lui évitait aussi le travail de bureau horrible qu'il s'était condamné à faire pour s'éloigner du Jeffersonian. Brennan ne reviendrait pas s'il était dans les parages. Il n'y aurait donc pas de tensions.

Éviter Bones. Retrouver Amanda. Ça résumait bien sa vie pour le moment.


	4. C'est qu'une petite blessure

Voici le chapitre 4. J'espère que vous allez aimé, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires sur le chapitre 3 ! Faut dire qu'il était plus court.

Je sais, j'avais dit les vendredi... mais bon ! Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher !

Chapitre 4 - C'est qu'une petite blessure

Brennan sortit de son véhicule vers huit heures du matin. Sweets lui avait demandé d'arriver à son bureau en matinée pour qu'il puisse établir le profil psychologique d'Amanda O'Sullivan. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se replonger dans ses souvenirs, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait que l'enquête avance et que la dangereuse jeune fille soit confinée à l'intérieur.

Elle avança dans la brise fraîche du mois d'avril ne craignant qu'une seule chose : rencontrer Booth. Elle se doutait que Sweets lui aurait demandé d'être là en même temps qu'elle. Et elle savait aussi que Sweets les observerait et analyserait leur comportement. Il les observerait probablement de façon inconsciente.

Rendue à l'intérieur, elle inspira profondément et avança avec assurance, tentant de refouler toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Elle se sentait fébrile et nauséeuse. Elle mit ces sensations sur le compte de la nervosité.

Booth était là, quand elle ouvrit la porte. Il lui sourit, la salua, puis détourna le regard. Elle lui rendit son « bonjour » sans conviction.

- Bon, est-ce qu'on peut se dépêcher ? pressa Booth.

Ce comportement ne parut pas anormal à Sweets. Booth passait toujours ses séances à le presser et à remettre en question ses compétences et son utilité.

- Bon matin, agent Booth, répondit Sweets, je suis content de vous revoir aussi après si longtemps. Je vois que les choses n'ont pas changé. Bon matin, Dr. Brennan.

- Bonjour Sweets.

Brennan s'assit sans attendre et accota son bras contre le dossier du fauteuil. Elle venait de reprendre l'air si familier qu'elle avait lors des séances avec Sweets. Les yeux grands ouverts, le menton un peu relevé, le visage muet d'expression – à l'exception de la curiosité. Elle était toujours à l'écoute, les yeux interrogateurs, mais le visage neutre. Sa tête se mouvait souvent d'un côté et de l'autre comme pour mieux comprendre ce que Sweets faisait pour tracer le profil psychologique d'un meurtrier.

Booth fut impressionné par la neutralité de sa partenaire. Ex partenaire. Il la regarda un moment et s'assit à côté d'elle, apaisé par sa présence. Leurs genoux se frôlèrent. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, mais revint vite vers Sweets pour éviter de se laisser aller. Booth remarqua la blessure à son cou. Il grimaça et y porta sa main doucement.

Brennan frissonna, ôta sa main et le regarda avec défiance.

- Ça va, dit-elle, c'est qu'une petite blessure.

Sweets n'échappa rien de l'interaction, mais ne passa aucun commentaire.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête du même mouvement.

- Alors, j'ai amassé déjà beaucoup d'informations sur Amanda O'Sullivan grâce à ses parents et des compagnons d'école dont elle était proche. Je cherche aujourd'hui à savoir comment elle procède pour attaquer et tuer.

- On sait déjà, interrompit Booth, elle drogue et brûle.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir. Je soupçonne déjà qu'Amanda choisisse ses victimes au hasard, parmi ses connaissances. Il est possible que pendant sa fuite, elle ait rencontré cet homme, sa nouvelle victime et qu'elle l'ait jugé assez dangereux pour mériter la mort. Je pense qu'elle ne prévoit pas les meurtres avant de connaître les intentions des gens. Elle se prend un peu pour une justicière.

Booth soupira, mais approuva. Sweets ajouta :

- Je pense aussi, selon les rapports des Dr. Hodgins et Saroyan, qu'elle ne calcule pas vraiment les doses de drogues qu'elle injecte. Sa logique est de base. Elle y va au hasard. Maintenant, quelque chose me dérange dans toute l'affaire.

Il posa son regard sur Brennan qui l'écoutait attentivement, avec son regard habituel.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle tenté de vous tuer ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement le 3 janvier dernier.

Brennan et Booth échangèrent un regard profond. Ils savaient que s'ils racontaient tout, Sweets serait inévitablement au courant de leur situation. Brennan baissa les yeux.

- Je sais que ce sont de mauvais souvenirs pour vous. Mais…

- Ça va, trancha-t-elle. Booth m'a appelé ce jour-là parce qu'il savait où se trouvait le meurtrier, mais qu'il était avec son fils. Puisque j'étais avec Angela, nous y sommes allées toutes les deux…

Ils relatèrent les événements en détails. Booth, cependant, omit volontairement de raconter ce qu'Amanda le leur avait reproché : de l'avoir laissé filer parce qu'ils étaient en couple. Cacher ces informations compromettrait probablement le profil psychologique que Sweets tentait d'établir. Booth n'était tout de même pas prêt à dévoiler cette section de l'histoire. Brennan non plus.

Il raconta, non sans une certaine honte, comment il avait laissé tomber les menottes et laisser partir l'adolescente pour se pencher vers Bones à l'agonie.

- Est-elle restée un moment pour observer ? demanda Sweets.

- Je ne suis plus certain. Je ne portais pas attention.

- Je ne savais pas ça, remarqua Bones en sondant le visage de Booth.

Il soutint son regard et sourit tristement.

- Eh bien… ça doit être flou pour toi aussi.

Sweets posa plusieurs autres questions. Est-ce qu'elle a réagit comme cela ? Est-ce qu'elle a dit ce genre de choses ?

Booth finit par s'éclipser, mal-à-l'aise, prétextant une urgence et disant expéditivement : « Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, non ? ». Sweets voulu protester, mais n'en eu pas le temps. Brennan commença alors à s'activer pour sortir du bureau aussi. Mais Sweets fut plus autoritaire :

- Je vous conseille de rester, Dr. Brennan.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Pour moi, fit une nouvelle voix douce.

Elle se retourna et son cœur fit un bond. Elle se sentit revivre un moment et elle sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux pétillants.

- Zack !

Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra fortement, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air et demande à être libéré. Elle desserra son étreinte, mais s'agrippa à son bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Dr. Brennan, je suis très content de vous revoir, avoua-t-il.

- Tu es sorti de l'hôpital ?

- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Tu vas revenir au Jeffersonian ? demanda-t-elle excitée.

- Non.

Son sourire s'éteignit un peu, mais elle ne lui demanda pas de s'expliquer tout de suite. La présence de Zack la rendait heureuse. Il avait été son plus brillant élève et la personne à qui elle s'était le plus attachée dans toute sa vie. C'était un attachement pur, sans attirance sexuelle, gratuit et simple. Zack lui rappelait sa jeunesse : ils étaient tous deux fort semblables. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand il lui avait tout avoué, quand elle avait tout compris. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas vraiment commis le meurtre.

Zack lui sourit, maladroit. Sweets regarda avec étonnement leur interaction silencieuse.

_Ils ne se poseront pas de questions si je ne dis rien_, songea-t-il, _ils n'en voient pas l'utilité_.

- Zack est sorti de l'hôpital pour de bon, expliqua Sweets, les psychiatres l'ont jugé stable. Et… le gouvernement requiert ses services intellectuels. Vous pouvez être mise au courant, Dr. Brennan car vous êtes déjà une employée avec un haut niveau de confidentialité. Il travaillera pour une branche secrète du gouvernement… c'était la véritable condition pour sa libération.

- Je suis très contente pour toi, Zack, avoua-t-elle.

- J'ai quelque chose à avouer, dit-il un peu gêné.

Il regarda Dr. Sweets pour chercher son approbation. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

- Je n'ai pas commis le meurtre, dit-il d'un seul souffle, sans regarder Brennan.

La main de Bones resserra le bras de Zack. Bien qu'elle espérait apprendre l'innocence de Zack quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se sentit triste. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Zack fut déstabilisé.

- Dr. Brennan, vous pleurez ?

- Zack… ça veut dire que je t'ai perdu pour rien.

Une autre larme perla dans son œil et tomba sur sa joue. Zack l'essuya avec son pouce. Il entoura son ancien professeur de ses bras.

- Mais maintenant, nous pourrons nous voir, Dr. Brennan. J'ai appris que vous n'étiez plus dans le département d'anthropologie judiciaire.

- C'est vrai.

Ils défirent leur étreinte et se regardèrent un moment. Brennan décida de ne pas le laisser d'une semelle pour la journée. Elle pourrait enfin penser à autre chose. Autre chose que Booth.

Zack fut accueilli en roi dans le laboratoire, tout autant que Brennan qui n'avait pas été vue depuis un petit moment. L'enquête fut mise en suspens le temps d'un déjeuner commun avec l'équipe du Jeffersonian. Zack leur expliqua qu'il était libre, mais qu'il devrait se consacrer à un travail permanent dans l'état de New York. Ce n'était pas si loin, il pourrait donc venir les visiter à quelques occasions. Hodgins fut probablement celui qui démontra la plus sa joie tout au long du déjeuner, relançant Zack avec des défis scientifiques. Il lui relata aussi ses exploits au labo et ses expériences en compagnie des nouveaux étudiants.

Après le déjeuner, l'équipe retourna au travail. Brennan et Zack passèrent la journée ensemble. Ils parlèrent peu, mais profitèrent du beau temps. À la fin de la journée, Zack dut quitter. Il préparerait déjà ses bagages pour l'état de New York.

- Peut-être se verra-t-on en fin de semaine, puisque vous y allez avec Angela.

- Peut-être, souffla Brennan.

Un silence paisible et comblé s'installa doucement. Zack se prépara à quitter son professeur, mais se permit de rajouter quelque chose :

- Dr. Brennan, je crois que vous…

Il se mordit la lèvre et se tut. Brennan fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Je me sens un peu gêné de dire cela.

- Dire quoi ?

Zack semblait soudainement tendu et hésitant. Si Brennan avait été habile pour comprendre le non-verbal des autres, elle aurait compris qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et qu'il venait de changer d'idée. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et regarda sur le côté, comme pour trouver autre chose à dire. Il annonça finalement :

- Je pense vraiment que votre place est au Jeffersonian. Dans le département d'anthropologie judiciaire. Vous devriez y retourner.

Elle sourit.

- Merci. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

- Réfléchissez-y bien alors.

Elle hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras. Ils se dirent au revoir et il quitta le parc où ils s'étaient arrêtés en fin de journée. Brennan y resta un moment seule à réfléchir.

Le vol menant Brennan et Angela à New York décolla à six heures le vendredi matin. Brennan et Angela se sentaient légèrement fatiguées de s'être levées si tôt et décidèrent de dormir un peu dans le cours laps de temps qu'elles passeraient dans l'avion.

Mais Brennan n'arriva pas à dormir. Un mal de cœur intense s'empara d'elle une fois l'avion décollé. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et prise de vertiges. Elle tenta d'abord de contrôler son malaise, se disant que ce n'était que le mal de l'air qui la prenait.

_Pourtant, j'ai souvent voyagé et je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes_, se dit-elle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Angela, endormie, n'eut connaissance de rien. Brennan dut s'arrêter en chemin, prise d'un vertige. Elle s'agenouilla en plein milieu de l'allée et se crispa en deux, le malaise s'intensifiant. Sa posture caractéristique d'une personne sur le point de vomir alerta un passager qui s'approcha d'elle pour lui offrir de l'aide. Une hôtesse de l'air s'approcha également.

- Madame, vous allez bien ?

- Ça va, souffla-t-elle, c'est un malaise.

- Nous avons des comprimés contre la nausée, en voudriez-vous un ? proposa l'hôtesse.

- S'il-vous-plaît.

Elle prit le comprimé, retourna à son siège et s'endormit rapidement, sous l'effet du médicament.

Elle rêva à cette nuit où Booth s'était introduit dans son bureau et durant laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour sur le sol.


	5. Elle veut se faire attraper

Voilà, Vendredi = Chapitre 5 !

Bonne lecture et un très grand merci pour les commentaires ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les lire :)

Certains vont approuver, d'autres pas... Ne lâchez pas la lecture en route ! Je vous réserve de belles (et de moins belles) surprises !

Chapitre 5 – Elle veut se faire attraper

Un nouveau meurtre. Le troisième pour Amanda O'Sullivan. Cette fois-ci, un peu différente. Les autres corps ne comportaient pas de blessures. Les marques sur la victime indiquaient que la tâche avait été un peu plus difficile.

Homme dans la cinquantaine, puissant revendeur de drogue. Comment aurait-il pu se méfier d'une adolescente de quinze ans ? Booth se disait intérieurement qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'autre moyen que de venir à bout de cet homme-là. Seule Amanda avait pu l'approcher assez pour l'assassiner si facilement.

Le corps avait été retrouvé par la police, mais les hommes de main du dealer avaient dû trouver le corps bien avant. Ils ne l'avaient pas déclaré car ils auraient été eux-mêmes à risque d'être arrêtés. Booth soupçonnait la jeune d'avoir voulu acheter une quantité importante d'héroïne. Le revendeur avait dû la laisser venir à lui, amusé, et sans craintes, se disant qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant stupide qui voudrait probablement revendre à l'école.

Finalement, Amanda avait servi à quelque chose : en finir avec un homme dangereux. Elle avait laissé sa marque. Mais des traces de morsures et d'ongles, ainsi que des cheveux, indiquait qu'il s'était probablement défendu avec force. Et qu'elle était probablement amochée.

Elle l'avait abattu avec une dose fatale d'héroïne dans le cou. Overdose.

Et elle avait laissé dans le bas du dos : « Payez au suivant ». Mais elle n'avait pas brûlé le corps.

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps, expliqua Sweets. Et je pense qu'elle veut se faire attraper.

- Pardon ? demanda Saroyan

- Les traces qu'elle laisse sont une signature. Dans la même ville. Et elle sait qu'elle est recherchée. Si elle souhaitait fuir, elle cesserait de tuer et partirait loin.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle est seulement immature, grogna Booth.

- C'est une possibilité…

Camille regarda Booth avec étonnement. Depuis son retour au Jeffersonian, quelque chose avait changé. Il était froid, distant, enragé. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'Amanda tuait, car il aurait pu l'arrêter plusieurs mois auparavant. Mais elle sentait également autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Elle avait hâte que cette gamine soit arrêtée afin que tout revienne à la normale.

Booth lui aurait donné lui-même une bonne correction. Il la maudissait en silence, elle était devenue sa pire ennemie. Il en avait honte puisque ce n'était qu'une adolescente. Il veillerait à ce qu'elle reste longtemps en prison. Toute sa vie. Quand il l'aurait attrapé, au moins, sa vengeance serait douce. La vie est pénible et longue quand on entre en prison à quinze ans.

Il l'aurait tué de ses mains, mais savait qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il la prenait comme responsable de ses malheurs. Mais ne pourrait pas la tuer. Ses grands yeux angéliques s'écarquilleraient et il fonderait. Il se sentait faible de l'avoir laissé filer. Mais il savait au fond que c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'on puisse tuer son petit frère du haut de ses quinze ans.

Pâques à New York était ensoleillé et plein de bonnes odeurs. Brennan et Angela purent passer la fin de semaine à explorer la métropole de fond en comble, visitant autant les musées d'art et de sciences que les nombreux divertissements.

Elles purent passer un bon moment ensemble. Les divertissements ne manquaient pas à New York. Et elles avaient acheté toutes sortes de choses. Des vêtements, des souvenirs, des choses utiles et d'autres inutiles.

- J'adore New York ! fit Angela en inspirant profondément.

Elles se promenaient depuis un moment dans central park. Elles avaient passé un moment en silence, puis avaient commencé à discuter un peu plus sérieusement.

- Je crois que je suis toujours amoureuse d'Hodgins, fit Angela.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Brennan avec curiosité.

Angela soupira et s'assit sur un banc. Brennan l'imita. Elle décida de l'écouter, mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la conseiller en aucun cas. Elle n'avait pas le talent nécessaire.

- Je ne sais pas… je pense souvent à lui et je me rends compte que... il me connaît bien, je le connais bien et on s'entend bien comme ça. Je veux dire que… on pourrait passer un long moment ensemble, sans se fatiguer l'un de l'autre.

- Comment tu sais ? Vous avez rompu, pourtant.

- On a eu peur, Brennan, je crois. Moi, j'ai eu peur en tout cas. Mais on aurait pu rester ensemble. Mais c'est une des seules personnes à qui je me sois ouverte autant. Je me sens bien avec lui. Et… je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. De rêver à lui !

- Ok… alors, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec lui alors ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Tu retournerais avec Booth, toi ?

Temperance détourna le regard, piquée par la question. Elle se refusa à répondre. Elle se refusa même à y penser. Angela vit bien qu'elle avait blessée son amie. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui serra la main.

- Je m'excuse, ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Angela, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours, Bren. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as encore mal au cœur ?

Temperance hocha la tête, continuant de regarder au loin. Puisque Brennan avait les cheveux remontés, Angela voyait très clairement la blessure qu'elle portait au cou. C'était évidemment des traces de dents. Les couleurs autour de la morsure avaient progressivement changé vers le jaune. Ce n'était pas très beau, mais ça guérissait lentement.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Angela. Elle fronça les sourcils et resserra la main de Temperance. Cela faisait deux semaines que Brennan portait la blessure. Et donc…

- Oh.

Temperance baissa la tête, puis la releva vers Angela. Elle avait ce regard neutre et curieux qui la caractérisait si bien. Angela pris son air affectueux, celui qu'elle abordait quand elle devait expliquer quelque chose de délicat.

- Ma chérie…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angela ?

- Ma chérie, tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?

- En… ceinte ? Non !

Brennan ne réagit pas. Elle avait répondu de façon catégorique, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais Angela insista :

- Euh, Brennan, je vais pas être obligée de t'expliquer comment on fait…

- Angela, coupa Temperance, je suis PhD. Je sais comment on fait des enfants.

- Ok, maintenant, est-ce que tu le reconnaîtrais en toi ?

- Je…

Une image vint dans l'esprit de Temperance. Zack. Il avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, puis s'était arrêté.

_Je crois que vous… ça me gêne un peu de… _

Oui. Zack. Il l'aurait vu tout de suite, avec sa formation, si elle était enceinte, même de quelques semaines. Mais il n'aurait jamais été capable de lui avouer. Pas à elle. Pas à sa professeure tant chérie et admirée. Il serait resté discret.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait vu et s'était tu.

- Oh, Zack, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? fit Angela en levant un sourcil, C'est Zack qui…

- Non ! interrompit Brennan, je crois que Zack l'a vu cette semaine, mais qu'il n'a pas avoué me le dire.

- Tu crois que c'est possible alors ?

Brennan analysa la situation de façon logique, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait se protéger d'elle-même. Maux de cœur et nausées le matin. Cela aurait pu être un signe. Mais c'était le seul décelable pour l'instant.

- Je ne sais pas Angela. Je dois avoir mes règles… aujourd'hui.

- Ok… c'est peut-être juste un malaise alors.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir. La question l'obséderait si elle n'y trouvait pas réponse. Elle décida de ne pas paniquer, puisque c'était probablement une fausse alerte. Mais tout de même…

- Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Pas question d'un test de pharmacie. Mardi, si je n'ai pas eu mes règles, j'irai au Princeton Plainsboro. Bridget pourra bien se débrouiller une journée sans moi.

- Je t'accompagne, Brennan.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et se relevèrent pour continuer leur marche dans central park. Le silence fut lourd de réflexions.

Saroyan se précipita hors de son bureau et hurla :

- Booth !

Ce dernier, en discussion avec Wendell, sursauta, se retourna et s'approcha du docteur qui courrait vers lui.

- On a reçu un signalement, annonça-t-elle, Amanda a été aperçue à la frontière du Delaware et du New Jersey.

- Où ? Par qui !?

- C'est un citoyen anonyme. Tiens, voici les renseignements exacts.

Elle lui rendit un papier sur lequel elle avait noté l'appel du FBI au bureau central du Jeffersonian. Le téléphone de Booth sonna alors. Le chef l'appelait pour lui annoncer exactement la même nouvelle. Il raccrocha rapidement et sortit en trombe du Jeffersonian. Il fit plusieurs appels pour demander du renfort et démarra sa voiture, les gyrophares et partit à toute vitesse.

- Je vais t'avoir cette fois-ci, je le jure, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.


	6. Ce diagnostic est sans valeur

BON VENDREDI ! Pensez à moi je travaille toute la fin de semaine ! Et les examens la semaine prochaine... MAIS JE VOUS UPDATE quand même !! Alors pensez fort à moi !!

Chapitre 6 – Ce diagnostic est sans valeur

La nuit du lundi au mardi à New York fut angoissante. Brennan n'avait toujours pas eu ses règles. Elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait pour le lendemain. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et quand elle trouva le sommeil elle rêva à Booth, se réveilla troublée et fiévreuse.

Heureusement, l'arrivée à l'hôpital vers midi fut moins angoissante.

- Dr. Brennan ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Le Dr. Cameron accueilli Brennan les bras grands ouverts et la serra contre elle. Brennan fut quelque peu surprise de cet accueil chaleureux et Angela sourit. Cameron et Angela se serrèrent dans leur bras un moment aussi et Cameron les fit entrer dans la salle de consultation.

Pour l'équipe du Dr. House, Temperance Brennan était une miraculée. Morte plusieurs minutes sur la table d'opération et revenue à elle. Comme dans les films. Elle avait eu une deuxième chance de vivre. Cameron s'était particulièrement occupé de la « patiente » après son « réveil » et elle avait été témoin des jours mouvementés qui avaient suivis. Elle avait su pour la rupture. Et elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Angela, la meilleure amie, qui lui avait tout raconté.

Cameron était également consciente du diagnostic inscrit au dossier de Brennan, mais l'avait tu et n'était pas particulièrement d'accord.

Brennan s'assit sur le siège réservé aux consultations. Angela lui avait conseillé de demander une première consultation d'abord avec Cameron, puisqu'elle était beaucoup plus douce qu'House. Brennan s'était opposée, mentionnant que House était le meilleur diagnosticien des États-Unis.

« Pas besoin d'un diagnosticien pour une grossesse, Brennan ! » avait-elle répondu.

Elles s'étaient donc entendues sur Cameron. L'avantage d'être un écrivain et docteur célèbre c'était qu'elle pouvait demander à voir n'importe quel médecin, quand elle le voulait. Et elle avait l'argent pour le payer.

- J'ai lu votre dernier roman, Dr. Brennan, fit Cameron en enfilant ses gants, j'ai adoré.

- Euh, merci.

- Comment vous sentez-vous depuis votre sortie de l'hôpital ?

- Bien. Très bien. Je n'ai ressenti aucun désagrément.

- Excellent. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à consulter aujourd'hui ?

- Je…

Elle prit une inspiration et déglutit, ayant peur de prononcer ces mots.

- Je crois être enceinte.

La jeune docteure blonde et mariée avait heureusement un grand sens de l'observation. Depuis le temps qu'elle pratiquait, elle savait reconnaître un « je suis enceinte » d'une personne heureuse et celui d'une personne anxieuse. L'expérience lui avait beaucoup apporté. Elle aurait félicité Brennan si elle n'avait pas reconnu des signes d'anxiété dans son visage. Ces indices faciaux étaient légers et bien contrôlés. Mais Cameron possédait une grande sensibilité.

Elle réagit donc de manière posée, comme si Brennan venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait une grippe.

- D'accord. Alors, nous allons passer un test. De combien de temps, Dr. Brennan ?

- Je pense… deux semaines.

- Oh, c'est très tôt. Je peux faire une prise de sang, mais il ne servira à rien de passer une échographie.

Elle sortit une seringue et posa une ganse autour du bras de Brennan. Elle croisa le regard d'Angela qui se voulait amical. La jeune docteure savait également que les femmes qui passaient un test de grossesse accompagnée d'une amie n'étaient plus avec le père de l'enfant. Ou étaient en mauvais termes avec ce dernier. Ou ne connaissaient pas le père.

Cameron n'osa pas pousser sa curiosité jusqu'à formuler la question.

- Les résultats ne sortiront pas tout de suite. Vous pouvez attendre un peu, je reviens dans quelques minutes…

Booth sortit de son auto après le long voyagement, à l'endroit où Amanda O'Sullivan avait été aperçue pour la dernière fois. Malheureusement pour lui, des camionnettes de chaînes de télévision étaient arrivé avant lui.

_Bandes d'idiots_, pensa-t-il, _ils l'ont sûrement fait fuir depuis longtemps_.

Il avait voyagé de nuit et était arrivé vers midi. Son équipe arrivait tranquillement sur les lieux : un petit motel. Il soupçonna le réceptionniste et propriétaire d'avoir fait le signalement, mais d'avoir été trop apeuré par la jeune fille pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Booth était quelque peu raqué d'avoir passé toute la nuit dans l'auto et assez dépeigné. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'arrêter O'Sullivan si elle se trouvait dans le motel.

Le propriétaire s'approcha de lui. Il était petit et maigre. Ses cheveux grisonnants, sales et sa barbe naissante lui donnaient l'air d'un vieil homme malpropre. Sa démarche désarticulée, du fait que sa jambe droite était plus courte que sa gauche, ne le rendait pas très rassurant. Booth ressemblait à une armoire à glace à côté de cette petite silhouette frêle.

Il s'adressa à Booth d'une voix plutôt confiante :

- Elle est dans la chambre 21. Elle est amochée. Je ne l'ai pas vue sortir. Remarque, elle s'est peut-être sauvée par la fenêtre arrière. J'aurais dû la faire sortir à cette heure-ci… mais bon.

Booth prépara son fusil, sa veste en kevlar et son casque et s'approcha de la chambre avec une partie de son équipe du FBI. Il savait que ces précautions étaient nécessaires, puisque la petite essaierait peut-être de les attaquer.

Il se rendit à la porte en question, coupa de sa tête toutes les réflexions qui pouvaient passer et défonça la porte sans réfléchir.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Un sac de bagages traînait sur le sol. Et quelqu'un était enfoui sous les couvertes dans le lit. Il tira sur les draps.

Amanda O'Sullivan. Vêtue de convers bruns abimés, de jeans « skinny » troués et d'un chandail taché. Elle était réveillée, recroquevillée en position fœtus. Elle respirait à peine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, lousses et emmêlés. Et elle sentait mauvais. Un mélange de sueur, d'infection médicale, de vieux souliers et des odeurs de la ville qui s'étaient imprégnées dans ses cheveux.

Elle eut un sourire soulagé en voyant Booth, s'assit lentement, se rapprocha du bord du lit et s'y assit. Elle tendit ses poignets pour qu'il passe les menottes.

- Attention, murmura-t-elle, mon bras droit, il est cassé.

Ses lèvres étaient gercées.

- Je pourrai voir mes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

Booth maudit Sweets intérieurement. Il avait encore raison. Elle voulait être attrapée. Elle voulait sortir de la rue. Elle voulait revoir ses parents.

En fait, Booth aurait dû la laisser pourrir dans la rue pour lui donner la leçon de sa vie. S'il l'arrêtait, elle serait envoyée à l'hôpital et gardée en centre correctionnel pour jeunes d'ici sa sentence. Tout ça, sur le bras du gouvernement. Et elle pourrait voir ses parents.

Il la détestait personnellement. Elle venait de se faire un ennemi juré.

Il baissa son fusil, le rangea et sortit les menottes. Il saisit fermement le bras droit de la jeune fille et y passa la première menotte.

Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et éclata en sanglots.

- Il est brisé ! gémit-elle.

- Pauvre enfant, soupira-t-il avec hargne.

Il la traîna à l'extérieur, tenant toujours fermement son bras droit et les caméras se ruèrent sur eux. Elle grimaçait, pleurait et regardait Booth d'un air suppliant qui lui, l'ignorait activement.

« … des nouvelles nous arrivent en direct de la frontière, annonça la journaliste à la télévision, la jeune Amanda O'Sullivan aurait été arrêtée. Des images sont transférées. Rappelons que c'est la jeune fille de quinze ans qui a tué son petit frère de neuf ans, il y a plusieurs mois et qui serait également responsable de deux autres meurtres et d'une tentative de meurtre sur un agent du FBI… »

Angela haussa le sourcil en voyant Booth à la télévision en train d'arrêter la meurtrière. Elle et Brennan étaient toujours dans la salle d'attente. Mauvaise coïncidence. Brennan regarda les nouvelles sans émotions apparentes.

- C'est bien, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, comme ça, elle va avoir ce qu'elle mérite.

- Booth a l'air de lui faire mal, commenta Angela.

- Je crois qu'il lui en veut personnellement.

- Dr. Brennan !

C'est la voix du Dr. House qui interpella Bones. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était accompagné de Cameron qui tenait entre ses mains un dossier. Elle se leva seule cette fois, ayant demandé à Angela de recevoir la nouvelle par elle-même. Elle accompagna les deux docteurs dans la salle de consultation.

Brennan savait que House serait direct et cru. Ce qu'il fit, avant même qu'elle ne soit assise.

- Vous êtes enceinte.

Elle s'assit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle prit le temps d'absorber l'information.

- Et je dois vous annoncer quelque chose d'autre. Étant donné le diagnostic qui a été posé par le psychiatre lorsque vous aviez seize ans, votre enfant a plus de chance d'être autiste que les autres enfants.

- P… pardon ?

Brennan ne ressentait pas souvent de la colère. Mais à cet instant, une pulsion la fit se lever et défier le docteur du regard. Elle serra les dents et les poings.

- Ce diagnostic est sans valeur, affirma-t-elle.

- Pourtant, le psychiatre qui l'a posé est assez reconnu dans le domaine. Selon son évaluation vous êtes atteinte d'une forme légère du syndrome d'Asperger.

Elle se détendit et répondit doucement :

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Pourtant, j'aurais tendance à poser le même diagnostic.

Cameron eut un air choqué. Brennan fut plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle avait seize ans quand les éducatrices du foyer pour jeunes filles lui firent rencontrer le psychiatre. Les éducatrices s'inquiétaient parce qu'elle n'interagissait jamais avec les autres adolescentes, qu'elle ne démontrait qu'une petite gamme d'émotions et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décoder le non-verbal des adultes et de ses pairs.

De plus, le comportement qu'elle avait adopté en famille d'accueil qui l'avait finalement amené à être placée en foyer les inquiétait. Les parents de la famille d'accueil avaient rapporté qu'elle faisait des crises de colères particulièrement intenses. Selon leurs dires, un changement de routine lui faisait perdre les pédales : elle hurlait, frappait les murs et insultait la famille, les traitant « d'incompétents et d'inconsistants ».

Le fait qu'elle semblait aussi obsédée par les sciences interpelait les adultes, surtout les professeurs. Temperance n'avait pas d'intérêts : elle avait des _obsessions_. Elle pouvait rester concentrée des heures sur une image du corps humain dans des livres beaucoup plus avancés que ceux qu'elle aurait dû lire à son niveau.

Brennan, elle, se trouvait parfaite. Elle avait d'excellentes notes, elle ne faisait plus de crises depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa première et cruelle famille d'accueil et elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec les autres élèves. Certes, certains se moquaient parfois d'elle. Mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Et ses parents ne lui avaient jamais trouvé aucun problème. Il l'avait toujours trouvé parfaite. Pourquoi aurait-elle été atteinte d'une forme d'autisme toute sa jeunesse sans s'en rendre compte ?

Le psychiatre avait été aimable. Mais il l'avait tout de même diagnostiquée Asperger. _Très léger_, avait-il spécifié. Les relations sociales perturbées, le trouble avec les changements d'horaire, les crises de colères et les obsessions, tout ça avait été noté à son dossier comme une manifestation du trouble.

Brennan avait toujours renié ce diagnostique. Elle s'aimait telle qu'elle était. Et ne voulait pas porter une étiquette.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était enceinte. Alors, le diagnostique, elle s'en fichait.

Elle releva les yeux vers House, sans expression. Elle lui dit d'une voix monotone :

- Qu'est-ce ça change, de toute façon ? Que je sois atteinte du syndrome ou non, ça ne change absolument rien à ce que je suis et à ce que j'ai accompli. Et ça ne fait pas de moi une personne moins enceinte.

- Effectivement, admit House. Vous êtes très forte de caractère.

- Si moi, j'ai pu vivre sans difficultés, mon enfant le pourra aussi, continua Brennan. D'ailleurs, je suis loin d'être handicapée. Mon intelligence est probablement supérieure à la vôtre.

- Ce serait à vérifier, fit House avec défi et amusement.

Elle lui sourit en retour, baissa la tête et sortit de la salle. Elle ferma la porte, inspira profondément et stoppa un moment.

Elle était enceinte.

Angela se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui serra la main et souffla :

- Alors ?

Brennan, sans intonation ni intensité, annonça :

- Enceinte. Et il faut qu'on discute.

Angela contenu son émotion, hocha la tête et suivit Brennan qui la tira hors de l'hôpital. Son visage était toujours neutre, mais sa démarche rapide et déterminée.

* * *

Alors, voilà. Petite histoire courte: j'étudie disons dans un domaine proche de la psycho.

Et moi, tout naïvement, pendant mon cours sur l'autisme, je me dis: "Eh ben, on dirait vraiment que le prof est en train de décrire Bones". Et qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas sur Wikipédia !? Hart Hanson et Emily Deschanels sont venus à la conclusion que Bones est "presque atteinte du Syndrome d'Asperger".

Mais quel bon sujet pour moi. Évidemment, je le fais de façon romancée. Il y a peut-être des incohérences ou des choses qui ne correspondent pas tout à fait au réel diagnostic.

Et je ne laisse pas tomber ce fil conducteur tout de suite.

Pour plus d'informations sur le syndrome, je vous réfère à la page anglophone de Wikipédia sur le sujet qui est assez complète. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours consulter de véritables ouvrages traitant du sujet qui vont donner des infos plus fiables quoi.

Et je sais qu'en Amérique du Nord et en Europe, on ne diagnostique pas tout à fait de la même manière. Donc, si certains lecteurs français ou suisse ou belges s'y connaissent et trouvent que ma description (romancée, je le rappelle) est différente, c'est normal.

BON FINI LA LEÇON !!! C'est le week-end, ON SORT ! Et pour citer Gad Elmaleh: "Bonjour, on est deux mille ! Deux tables de mille !"


	7. Qu'elle aille en enfer

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, désolée pour le léger retard, je suis en session d'examens, je suis pas mal débordée ! Mais voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'ai eu des commentaires très très intéressants au dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup !

Voilà, j'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre, parce que je n'avais pas le temps, mais que je voulais vraiment le poster. Je suis vraiment désolée si vous trouvez des fautes de syntaxes, orthographes ou autres. Mais au moins, vous êtes averties !

Chapitre 7 – Qu'elle aille en enfer

Brennan raconta en détails la rencontre avec le docteur House et avoua le diagnostique qui avait été posé sur elle par un psychiatre quelconque lorsqu'elle avait seize ans. Angela ne savait pas ce qu'était le syndrome d'Asperger. Brennan lui en expliqua les grandes lignes.

- Disons que ça fait de moi quelqu'un qui a du mal avec les relations sociales. Entre autres. Ça ferait de moi quelqu'un qui perçoit la réalité d'une façon différente. Mon analyse serait focale plutôt que globale. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai du mal à reconnaître le non-verbal.

Angela fronça les sourcils et eut un air de dédain.

- Et bien, ce psychiatre ma chère, il était dans les vapes ou je ne sais quoi, mais tu es parfaite.

- Merci. Mais… ce serait possible.

- Tu es parfaite, Brennan. On est tous différents. Tu n'as pas de problèmes.

- Tu sais que c'est faux.

Angela se fâcha et haussa le ton. Brennan et elle étaient installées dans un café du New Jersey, un endroit assez chaleureux avec une musique accueillante et une bonne odeur flottante. Les clients se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots :

- Brennan ! Je t'ai vu pleurer, aimer, être en colère et être heureuse ! Et j'ai vu aussi que tu peux être sensible et à l'écoute. Tu – n'as – pas – de – problèmes.

Brennan baissa la tête et sourit, amusée. Elle se rendit compte qu'Angela prenait la situation plus à cœur qu'elle-même. Probablement parce qu'elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer.

- Et si c'était vrai, Angela, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

Angela s'adoucit et sourit.

- Jamais.

- Alors je crois que j'ai un problème plus important pour l'instant.

- Oui.

Elle portait l'enfant de Booth. Elle aurait aimé ne pas considérer la situation comme un « problème. » Malheureusement, c'en était un. Elle soupira. Elle se refusait tous les jours à penser à Booth. Elle savait qu'elle avait été profondément amoureuse de lui. Et qu'elle l'était toujours. Mais la séparation la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle préférait oublier.

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Elle portait son enfant. Elle devrait le lui annoncer. Lui parler. Considérer une réconciliation.

Considérer une réconciliation. Cette façon de percevoir la réalité était probablement erronée. Elle ne « considérait » pas une réconciliation. Elle y rêvait. Elle l'aspirait. Elle la visualisait. Elle en tremblait. Elle voulait Booth de toutes les parcelles de son corps. Chaque matin, après y avoir rêvé toute la nuit. Chaque soir, sachant qu'elle allait passer ses songes à ses côtés.

Elle n'en parlait pas. Elle refusait de se l'avouer. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le récupérer si elle s'était battue pour lui. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage, de peur de se faire mal une nouvelle fois.

Elle portait son enfant. Elle était, en quelque sorte, unie à Booth jusqu'à sa mort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Brennan ? demanda Angela, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle avec émotions.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se racla la gorge. L'atmosphère était détendue, mais elle se sentait bouillonnante d'angoisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, Angela ? demanda-t-elle, sondant le visage de son amie avec espoir qu'elle pourrait lui donner la réponse.

- Oh… ma chérie, tu ne peux pas te reposer là-dessus. Tu dois trouver ta réponse.

- J'ai peur.

Angela aimait l'authenticité de son amie. Elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle se leva, empoigna le bras de Brennan, la serra de côté et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Elle lui souffla :

- C'est normal, Brennan. On va trouver.

Elles n'en parlèrent pas vraiment sur le chemin du retour jusque dans l'état du Maryland, jusqu'à Washington. Angela ne savait pas vraiment comment conseiller son amie. Elle pouvait l'écouter. Mais la situation était délicate.

Elles arrivèrent mardi soir. Elles avaient pris l'autobus, puisqu'elles s'étaient arrêtées dans le New Jersey. Quand Brennan ouvrit son téléphone portable, elle put constater que le Jeffersonian avait tenté de la contacter. Elle soupira. Elle était assez réputée pour décider de son propre horaire. Elle referma son cellulaire.

Chacune rentra chez elle ce soir-là.

Brennan se glissa dans ses draps avec un certain soulagement ce soir-là. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir.

Certaines choses étaient acquises.

Tout d'abord, elle gardait l'enfant. Ensuite, Booth avait le droit de savoir.

D'autres étaient plus incertaines.

Sa situation avec Booth. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne seulement pour l'enfant. Il voulait qu'il revienne pour elle d'abord. Ce n'était pas égoïste. C'était logique.

Elle eut un frisson en réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'admettre mentalement. Elle voulait que Booth revienne. Elle voulait Booth. Elle _aimait_ Booth.

_C'est impossible_, pensa-t-elle, _je n'aime pas, moi. Je m'attache_.

Elle devait cependant avouer qu'avec Booth, c'était différent. Les rêves, la sensation de manque, le fait qu'il remplissait toutes ses pensées. Elle avait d'abord attribué ces phénomènes aux hormones. Mais, il y avait plus.

_Je lui fais confiance, malgré tout. Je me donnerais à lui n'importe quand, les yeux fermés. Je sais qu'il me protégerait de tout. Et je serais prête à faire de même pour lui. Ça me fait un peu peur._

Et pourtant, s'il avait voulu la protéger, il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée. Elle l'avait trouvé illogique dans sa décision. Mais finalement, il avait encore eu raison. Depuis son arrivée dans le département d'archéologie, sa vie n'était jamais d'aucune façon menacée. Et c'était peut-être l'idéal étant donné sa condition.

Elle s'endormit au bout de ses pensées.

_Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Temperance. Booth. La tension était si forte, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir. C'était Booth. _

_Elle était étendue sur le côté, face à la fenêtre, fixant la pleine lune. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Non, elle ne se retournerait pas. Booth devrait se battre pour l'avoir. Il l'avait trop blessée. _

_Ses doigts glissèrent doucement le long du bras de Temperance, vers la main d'abord, puis vers l'épaule, à plusieurs reprises. Puis, la main s'aventura sur la hanche, la cuisse, le ventre. Il s'étendit près d'elle. Elle le sentit respirer au creux de son cou. _

_- Ne pars pas, Bones._

Quand elle arriva dans le département d'archéologie, Bridget vit tout de suite que sa coéquipière n'était pas dans un état habituel. Elle tenta de replacer ses cheveux mêlés, en vain, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bonjour, Dr. Brennan.

- Hum, 'get.

Le docteur Brennan l'avait probablement salué dans le langage des habitués de l'insomnie. Ces gens qui parlaient qu'avec quelques syllabes après une bonne nuit d'insomnie. Bridget tenta de se faire aimable et d'engendrer une conversation.

- C'était bien, New York ?

Aucune réponse, ni en mot, ni en sons.

- Vous avez vu, ils ont capturé O'Sullivan.

- Je ne souhaite pas socialiser sur mes heures de travail, Mlle. Evans.

- Oh, bien sûr, pardon Dr. Brennan.

Bridget traduisit mentalement la réaction de Brennan : je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler aujourd'hui et surtout pas d'O'Sullivan qui a failli me tuer il y a quatre mois. Elle ne prit pas la réaction de Brennan comme une attaque personnelle. Elle nota cependant que Brennan ne buvait pas de café.

Vers midi, Angela vint la tirer de sa concentration. Elles allèrent manger ensemble, Angela lui demanda ce qu'elle prévoyait faire.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je vais garder l'enfant. Je vais l'annoncer à Booth. Pour le reste… je ne sais pas.

- C'est un bon début, ma chérie. Et comment tu te sens ?

- Bien. Je crois.

- Ok. Alors, il faut que je te dises quelque chose. Amanda O'Sullivan est à l'hôpital et elle te réclame.

Brennan eut un air surpris.

- Elle dit qu'elle veut s'excuser.

- Qu'elle aille en enfer, trancha Brennan. Je n'irai pas.

- Ok… dans ce cas… on veut que tu reviennes, Brennan.

- Quoi ?

Angela s'expliqua :

- Au Jeffersonian. On veut que tu reviennes. Camille, Hodgins, Sweets, tout le monde veut que tu reviennes. Même Wendell serait prêt à te rendre ta place. Et Daisy… et bien, tout le monde sait qu'elle t'admire.

Brennan y songea un moment. Le département médicolégal lui manquait énormément. Et toutes les personnes y travaillant aussi. Elle souhaitait revenir et savait que Camille la reprendrait immédiatement. Pourtant, elle avait trop peur de devoir collaborer à nouveau avec Booth. Et elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Perotta. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais satisfaite avec aucun autre partenaire que Booth.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Désolée, Angela.

- Ok. Attends-toi à ce que Saroyan revienne te convaincre alors.

Elle sourit, touchée. Elle hocha la tête, prête à recevoir Saroyan quand bon lui semblerait.


	8. Pourquoi ?

Encore du retard ! Je m'excuse, je deviens moins fiable ;)

Bon, alors voici le chapitre 8. Il est classé M.

Chapitre 8 – Pourquoi ?

Au mois de mai, Wendell, Perotta et toute l'équipe avaient résolu trois meurtres de plus. Ils n'avaient pas encore comparu devant le juge pour le procès d'Amanda, qui s'enclencherait après la fête de la reine.

Hodgins se sentait démotivé. Il aimait bien ses nouveaux collègues, à l'exception de Daisy qu'il évitait, mais Dr. B et Booth lui manquaient énormément. Il avait travaillé avec Brennan pendant près d'une décennie et avec Booth pendant cinq ans. Ils avaient quitté si abruptement, sans adieux, sans préavis, qu'il sentait un grand vide. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait clairement envie d'aller travailler ailleurs.

Il avait tellement d'argent qu'il pourrait même se permettre d'arrêter de travailler. Après tout, il était un héritier. Il ne souhaitait pas arrêter cependant. Il pensait à se recycler en professeur d'université. Il en aurait été amplement capable. Il avait toutes les qualifications nécessaires et il pourrait prendre ses étés complets à voyager. Il devrait publier, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas.

Sans Zack, Brennan et Booth, le Jeffersonian n'avait plus le même visage. Il en avait glissé un mot à Angela. Elle avait compris, mais avait mal réagi. Elle voulait tellement qu'il reste.

Le 13 mai, il était resté un peu plus longtemps devant son microscope et la nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne la vienne arriver. Son cellulaire l'avertit que sa seule cousine venait d'avoir vingt-deux ans. Il envoya un texto pour lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Il n'entendit pas Angela entrer dans la pièce.

- Hodgins ?

Il sursauta et se retourna, remettant son portable dans sa poche de jeans.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Angela.

- Désolée.

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Tu écrivais à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Ma cousine.

- Oh… bon.

Elle sembla hésitante et eut un mouvement pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Euh, tu voulais quelque chose j'imagine ?

- Non. Oui… enfin…

Hodgins eut un rire amusé. Il appréciait Angela pour toutes ses contradictions et son incapacité à mentir. Angela toussota, un peu mal-à-l'aise et expliqua :

- J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Hodgins.

- Je sais, Angela, mais je ne me sens plus vraiment à ma place ici.

- Je vais partir, si tu t'en vas aussi.

Hodgins rit de nouveau, cette fois, avec un sentiment d'importance.

- C'est moi qui te retiens ici ? demanda-t-il à la blague.

- Oui.

La réponse était sérieuse, les yeux d'Angela aussi. Elle ne rigolait pas. Hodgins cessa de rire et comprit. Angela était attachée à lui à un point tel que la décision d'Hodgins influencerait la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils. L'attachement d'Angela était peut-être même plus profond. Il solda ses pensées en embrassant doucement les lèvres de sa collègue qui lui rendit son baiser sans hésitation.

Quand elle rompit le baiser elle dit :

- Je pense encore à toi.

Brennan stoppa son auto.

Elle devait le lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte depuis près d'un mois. Dans exactement cinq jours, elle pourrait dire qu'elle était au courant depuis un mois. Un mois sans l'avoir annoncé à Booth.

Elle ne considérait pas qu'elle l'aurait pu lui annoncer auparavant. Elle était trop préoccupée. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, même à l'instant, stationnée devant l'édifice à condos où il résidait. Mais il devait savoir.

Elle sortit de son automobile et marcha en direction de la porte. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Et elle avait anticipé ce moment une bonne dizaine de fois dans son esprit. Mais elle savait que Booth ne réagirait pas de la même façon que dans ses songes. Quoi qu'elle ait imaginé toutes les réactions possibles qu'il pourrait avoir.

Elle inspira profondément avant de cogner à sa porte. Elle l'entendit marcher. Temperance pouvait très bien imaginer sa démarche particulière, colorée par un entraînement militaire. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle retint son souffle en se retrouvant face à lui.

Sans nouvelles depuis… trop longtemps. Son odeur lui vint au nez, son cœur s'accéléra.

Booth ne s'attendait pas à voir Temperance. Il resta surpris un moment. Temperance Brennan. Elle portait une camisole bourgogne et des jeans serrés. Des bijoux discrets la décoraient et ses cheveux étaient, comme à l'habitude, savamment décoiffés. Il résista à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il remarqua que sa blessure au cou avait bien guéri.

Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de cet épisode. Il avait tant été rongé par le désir.

- Temperance.

- Seeley.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement, conscient que de l'inviter à entrer les mènerait à autre chose.

- Seeley, il faut qu'on discute.

Il se poussa du cadre de porte, sans l'inviter. Elle entra dans le condo avec hésitation, le cœur battant. Elle sentait sa volonté faiblir. Aurait-elle le courage de lui annoncer ?

Elle avança, la tête baissée. Elle déposa son sac à main sur le sol. Elle n'osa pas se retourner vers Booth qui s'approchait d'elle. Il portait un chandail blanc. Chaque fois qu'il portait ce chandail, elle parcourait ses muscles des yeux, définissant chaque creux et chaque renflement. Et elle finissait par succomber.

Booth tenta de rester à distance raisonnable, voyant qu'elle ne se retournait pas. Mais l'odeur de ses cheveux récemment lavés l'attira avec force. Il s'avança un peu, puis un peu plus, et fit un nouveau pas, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle les cheveux de Brennan. Il vit sa peau se couvrir de frissons. Il sourit.

- De quoi doit-on parler ? demanda-t-il.

Temperance déglutit. Si elle parlait maintenant, elle allait briser le moment. Et, même si rationnellement elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'empêcher ce plaisir, tout son corps lui criait d'abandonner la discussion et de foncer sur Booth.

Elle se retourna lentement et scruta le visage de Booth avec ses yeux curieux et muets. Ses traits manquaient à son quotidien. Ses yeux expressifs, sa ligne de mâchoire, ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains délicates sur le visage de Booth et l'embrassa, sans plus réfléchir.

Booth tenta de résister. Il ne répondit pas au baiser, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Brennan et établit une distance.

- Non, Bones, c'est fini nous deux. On ne doit pas.

Elle ne sut pas comment réagir sur le coup. _C'est fini_.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi, Bones.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas compris.

Elle avait chuchoté et s'était rapprochée de nouveau. Il exerçait une pression sur ses hanches pour qu'elle reste éloignée, mais elle s'approcha avec force, agrippant les épaules de Booth. Elle frotta doucement sa joue contre celle de Booth, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Plus Booth essayait de la repousser, plus elle luttait pour se coller.

Le manège dura un moment où il la repoussait et où elle revenait, caressant visage, bras, ventre, dos de son partenaire. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas infiniment à une Bones déterminée et excitée. Elle était belle. Elle sentait bon. Et surtout, elle lui manquait énormément. Pas une journée ne s'écoulait sans qu'il ne pense à elle, à ce qu'ils auraient pu bâtir ensemble.

- Bones, non…

Mais il manquait de conviction. Il avait deux choix : succomber ou s'éloigner lui-même.

Il ne put nier que son envie s'était muée en besoin. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il se sentait affaibli et vide de sens sans elle à ses côtés. Il succomba donc.

Il accepta un premier baiser qu'il rendit avec douceur, apeuré à l'idée de passer la nuit avec elle et de ne plus la revoir pendant encore deux mois. Temperance le poussa sur le canapé, où il dût s'assoir, et elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon.

Il passa ses mains sous sa camisole et la lui retira. Doucement, il embrassa cou, épaules et poitrine de Temperance. Sa peau était chaude et sucrée. Il sentit la fièvre monter, l'agrippa au niveau des côtes et l'étendit sur le canapé, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Il lui retira ses jeans, la contemplant un moment en sous-vêtements, avant d'embrasser ses longues jambes, de monter jusqu'aux cuisses et au ventre.

Il voulait se souvenir d'elle. Il considéra l'option momentanée de quitter le pays pour ne plus jamais succomber de la sorte.

Il passa sa main dans son dos, la souleva pour l'approcher de lui, l'embrassa avec ferveur. Elle reprit le dessus, le repoussa contre le canapé et lui retira ses vêtements. Elle explora le corps de son partenaire avec ses lèvres, suivant le même manège qu'il avait joué, dans un parcours légèrement différent.

Au bout d'un moment, l'intensité grimpa et tous deux se battirent silencieusement pour savoir qui aurait le dessus, chacun repoussant l'autre vers le dessous. Booth, plus fort et plus orgueilleux, plaqua Temperance contre le canapé et la maintint un moment, tout en lui retirant ses sous-vêtements. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration, mais ne résista pas longtemps à Booth, qui pour se faire pardonner, l'embrassa sous l'oreille. Elle frémit en sentant sa main glisser entre ses cuisses.

Booth attendit avant de la prendre. Il aurait voulu que le moment dure éternellement, il aurait voulu s'imbriquer dans sa chair. Il la caressa encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse son nom en supplication.

Quand il se sentit prêt, incapable d'attendre plus, il la pénétra. Comme la dernière fois, il se montra plus violent et possessif. Elle planta ses ongles dans sa chair et la lacéra. Leurs regards se soutinrent un bon moment, puis les yeux se fermèrent au même moment, les lèvres se joignirent avec douceur. Quand les gémissements cessèrent, la phrase échappa à Brennan :

- Je t'aime.

Elle avait quitté ses lèvres sans autorisation. Et elle arriva à bon port. Booth ne répondit pas, mais il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serra et glissa ses mains dans les siennes.

Temperance s'éveilla au petit matin, angoissée. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. Elle n'avait pas annoncé à Booth ce qu'elle était venue dire. Délibérément, elle s'était tue, dans l'espoir de s'unir avec lui encore, dévorée par le manque. Elle s'en voulu.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, saisit sa sacoche et sortit du condo en silence. Elle murmura pour elle-même : « Pourquoi ? » et s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture pour fuir le plus loin possible. Elle aurait dû annoncer à Booth qu'elle était enceinte au lieu de coucher avec lui, dans une nuit sans lendemain, qui la troublerait encore pour un bon moment.

Elle ne se sentait pas adulte. Elle avait pris de mauvaises décisions. Et elle avait laissé s'échapper des mots profonds qu'elle se refusait. Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de ses paroles. Elle craignait l'engagement qu'elles impliquaient.

Craindre l'engagement alors qu'elle était enceinte. Son enfant serait un engagement à vie. Brennan se dit qu'elle devait mûrir.


	9. Rumeurs sales

Un petit bonus pour vous en ce jeudi :) Je vous en offre un autre demain !... En quel honneur ? J'ai finit l'écriture de D - II qui totalise 20 chapitres et je peux donc entamer la troisième (et dernière) partie ! Hourra :)

Chapitre 9 – Rumeurs sales

La juge s'installa dans son siège et tous les gens présents dans l'assemblée se rassirent. Brennan toisa la juge avec de grands yeux scrutateurs. Assise au côté de l'avocat de la couronne, puisqu'elle faisait partie des plaignants et témoins, elle écouta attentivement le discours des deux avocats. D'abord Caroline Jullian. Puis l'avocat de la défense.

Amanda avait passé le dernier mois en centre de détention pour jeunes et avait apparemment eu une conduite exemplaire. Elle était habillée proprement, avec de jolis souliers vernis et les cheveux bien peignés. Elle regardait le sol avec insistance, visiblement honteuse. Ses parents étaient dans l'assemblée.

- L'accusée ici souhaite se repentir de ses meurtres. Je tenterai de prouver qu'elle avait un jugement altéré durant ses meurtres et je souhaite que messieurs et mesdames les jurés prennent un moment pour considérer l'option suivante. L'accusée plaide coupable, mais mentalement atteinte. Ceci signifie qu'elle reconnaît la responsabilité de ses actes et demande à être traitée. Je vous demande donc de bien écouter le procès, pour prendre la décision la plus clémente possible. L'accusée n'est qu'une enfant et a encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Brennan cessa d'écouter, choquée. Amanda reconnaissait ses torts dans le but d'être traitée de façon clémente. Brennan ne lui accorderait pas son pardon. Elle lui avait presque coûté la vie.

Dans l'assemblée, l'équipe du Jeffersonian avait pris place. Booth serait appelé à témoigner, ainsi que l'équipe de fouines afin d'expliquer comment Amanda avait procédé pour les meurtres.

La juge écouta avec attention et le procès débuta. La première comparution devait être celle de Brennan. Elle se rendit à la barre avec calme, évitant de croiser le regard de Booth qui la troublerait inévitablement. La cours jeunesse était différente de la cours pour adulte, moins formelle, et l'avocat de la jeune se spécialisait dans la défense des mineurs.

Brennan ne ressentait pas de nervosité. Elle jura de dire la vérité, devant Caroline et la juge, et commença à répondre aux questions de Caroline.

L'assemblée était silencieuse. Les paroles de Brennan résonnèrent dans la salle alors qu'elle commença à raconter l'épisode de l'incendie. Maître Jullian lui demanda ensuite de parler du 3 janvier. Brennan prit une pause avant de répondre.

- L'agent Booth m'a appelé parce qu'Hodgins avait trouvé des fibres de vêtements sur ce qui restait du corps de Garry O'Sullivan. Hodgins a reconnu des fibres de jeans qui sont conçus pour rester serrés. Ils étaient de couleur mauve. Il en a donc déduit que seule Amanda avait pu commettre le crime. Elle était la seule dans l'entourage propice à s'habiller ainsi.

- Dr. Hodgins nous livrera d'ailleurs son témoignage tout à l'heure. Que s'est-t-il passé pour vous, Dr. Brennan ?

- Hum. Je suis allée chez l'agent Booth. Il ne pouvait laisser son fils seul. Angela m'a accompagnée. Amanda O'Sullivan a cogné à la porte environ dix minutes après notre arrivée. Elle n'était pas habillée pour l'hiver et semblait sale. Je lui ai demandé si elle était en fugue. Elle m'a répondu par l'affirmative…

Dr. Brennan continua son histoire, jusqu'au moment où elle avait reçut l'aiguille dans le cou.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien, par la suite.

- Pouvez-vous nous parler des conséquences d'avoir été droguée ainsi.

Elle raconta ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, mais spécifia que c'était les médecins qui le lui avaient rapporté, puisqu'elle avait été inconsciente pendant presque tout son séjour à l'hôpital. Caroline la remercia et ce fut donc au tour de l'avocat de la défense de l'interroger. Son introduction angoissa Brennan :

- J'ai ici votre dossier médical.

- Objection votre honneur ! intervint Caroline, Ce genre de renseignement est confidentiel.

- Votre honneur, il est primordial que je discute de cette partie du dossier.

- Continuez.

La juge approuva l'interrogatoire et l'avocat poursuivit donc.

- Dans le dossier, le Dr. House vous a trouvé un caillot au cerveau et l'a retiré. Vrai ?

- C'est bien cela, répondit Brennan soulagée qu'il ne fasse ni allusion à sa grossesse, ni allusion à son syndrome d'Asperger.

- C'était une condition sous-jacente jamais révélée antérieurement.

- C'est vrai.

- Donc, l'injection de drogues n'aurait pas du causer un coma, si vous n'aviez pas eu cette condition préexistante.

Brennan jugea qu'il était plus prudent de donner une réponse floue :

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait interroger le docteur House à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de caillots.

- D'accord. Est-ce que ma cliente, ici présente, aurait pu être au courant de cette condition avant de vous injecter ces drogues ?

Brennan évita soigneusement le regard d'Amanda :

- Je n'étais pas moi-même au courant.

- Je prendrai donc cela pour un non.

- Objection votre honneur, l'avocat induit des réponses à…

- Retenue. Maître Russell, n'interprétez pas les réponses de l'interrogée.

- Bien, madame la juge.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et rectifia sa pensée. Maître Russell était un homme dans la cinquantaine, propre sur lui-même, la tête bien garnie de cheveux blancs et les yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Il dégageait une aura de confiance. Il posa une main sur la barre, Brennan se repoussa instinctivement.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant, donc, l'accusée ne l'était pas non plus. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Pourrait-on dire, alors, qu'en vous injectant ses drogues, l'accusée vous a en fait sauvé la vie ?

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva dans l'assemblée et Caroline s'objecta à nouveau. La juge demanda le silence et demanda au maître de s'expliquer, visiblement mécontente, lui rappelant que ce genre de spéculations n'avait pas lieu d'être dans une cours respectable.

- Je souhaitais simplement souligner, s'expliqua-t-il, que ma cliente n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Dr. Brennan, comme son témoignage nous l'apprendra plus tard. Et que par ses actions, elle a permis de découvrir une condition médicale potentiellement mortelle dont Dr. Brennan était affectée. Elle a pu en être guérie et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.

Les murmures d'indignations s'amplifièrent dans l'assemblée et quelqu'un cria même : « Calomnies ! ». La juge tapa plusieurs fois son marteau de président contre le tas en réclamant le silence. Elle intervint en demandant à l'avocat de s'en tenir aux faits et de surveiller la façon dont il les interprétait.

- Malgré qu'une condition ait été découverte après l'injection de drogues, il est inexact d'employer les termes « sauver la vie ». Je suspends cette audience pour une période d'une heure. Les deux partis sont invités à ne rien communiquer pendant cette pause. L'audience reprendra à 11 heures.

Brennan sortit de la salle d'audience quelque peu confuse. Elle comprenait en quoi le raisonnement de maître Russell était erroné, mais elle avait du mal à comprendre l'emportement de l'assemblée. De la même manière que lorsqu'elle avait assisté au procès de son père, Angela s'était emportée contre les autres employés sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

House avait osé lui dire : « N'importe qui aurait été fâché contre ses amis d'avoir témoigné contre son père. Pas vous. Vous avez raisonné cet événement. Je trouve que c'est un peu Asperger. »

Non. Elle était hyper rationnelle. Et House, abject.

Elle se demandait si, pourtant, elle devait s'emporter contre l'avocat, elle aussi. Elle eut sa réponse rapidement, elle fut entourée de ses anciens collègues qui venaient la supporter.

- C'est un être ignoble ! s'écria Daisy en s'approchant un peu de Brennan, qui recula pour préserver son espace vital.

Les fouines ripostèrent un moment, mais changèrent vite de discussion. Hodgins demanda ouvertement à Brennan de revenir au labo, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Saroyan empêcha toutefois Hodgins de continuer :

- Je comprends votre sentiment Dr. Hodgins, mais ce n'est pas le moment approprié.

- Quel autre moment aurai-je !? Allons, Dr. Saroyan, nous voulons tous voir Brennan revenir. Tu nous manques, Brennan, reviens ! Toi et Booth… d'ailleurs, où est Booth ?

Booth, accoté contre un mur, entendait à peine la discussion, mais voyait les fouines s'exciter autour de Brennan. Elle était appréciée. Sa posture se voulait décontractée, mais il se raidit quand la bande de scientifiques se tourna vers lui. Hodgins lui sourit et lui envoya la main pour lui faire signe de les rejoindre. Booth fit mine de ne pas comprendre, il renvoya la main avec un sourire crispé, tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Sweets haussa un sourcil et saisit l'ampleur du malaise.

- Oh, souffla-t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir un éclair de compréhension.

Les autres scientifiques firent abstraction de Booth, afin de profiter pleinement de Brennan. Mais ils venaient tous de comprendre.

- Alors, tu reviens quand ?

- Euh, bien, mon nouvel emploi me convient très bien.

- Ahh, tu mens ! Tu adorais le travail de terrain ! La médecine judiciaire ! Voyons, Brennan ! insista Hodgins.

Brennan chercha une façon de s'en sortir. Elle se savait assez forte pour créer des malaises avec sa maladresse. Elle tenta donc une fuite de cette façon.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie, avoua-t-elle, j'ai de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'adrénaline. Toi aussi, Hodgins, d'ailleurs. Tu as failli mourir au moins deux fois. Tu devrais reconsidérer ton emploi.

Mission réussie. Un malaise s'installa que Saroyan identifia très rapidement.

- Ok ! Alors, allons donc prendre un café et parler d'autre chose pour l'heure qui suit…

Tout le monde acquiesça. La rencontre fut agréable, malgré le commentaire de Brennan.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en chemin, de retour vers la salle d'audience, Wendell tira le bras de Hodgins afin qu'ils marchent derrière les autres.

- Je dois vous demander quelque chose, chuchota-t-il.

Il laissa le groupe prendre de l'avance. Il marcha côte à côte avec Hodgins et finit par souffler :

- Est-ce que Brennan et Booth ont eu une aventure ?

Hodgins sourit.

- Tu es plutôt potineux, M. Bray.

- Sérieusement ? insista Wendell.

- On dirait.

- Je crois qu'elle enceinte, Hodgins.

Hodgins s'arrêta, plaça une main sur le torse de Wendell et se plaça devant lui, de façon à arrêter sa marche. Il lui lança un regard furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Wendell haussa les épaules et plaça ses paumes vers l'avant, comme pour se défendre. Il gigota, mal-à-l'aise et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je m'excuse… mais je suis anthropologue ! Elle est au moins enceinte d'un mois et demi… je veux dire… je suis formé pour reconnaître ce genre de… je suis mal-à-l'aise, avoua-t-il devant le regard insistant de Hodgins.

- Ok, comprends-moi bien, tu te tais ! Je suis très attaché au Dr. B. et tu vas me jurer de ne rien dire pour ne pas compromettre sa réputation. Quand elle sera prête, elle nous l'annoncera. D'ici là, je ne veux pas qu'une sale rumeur ne se répande sur son cas. Déjà qu'une rumeur se répand sur elle et Booth.

- D'accord. Mais être enceinte, ça ne rentre pas dans la catégorie des rumeurs « sales ». C'est une rumeur heureuse…

- Pas quand on ne vit pas bien avec la situation. Promets-moi Wendell !

- Ok, je promets. Je me tais, Hodgins.

Hodgins acquiesça, soulagé. Il souffla un remerciement à son collègue et ils continuèrent leur route.


	10. Une note

Voici le chapitre 10 ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :)

Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée... je ne vais pas poster tous les jours! Il y a une raison à ça: si je poste tous les jours, je vais avoir terminé de poster cette fic dans 10 jours... Je viens à peine de commencer D - III. C'est un problème car je ne poste jamais si je n'ai pas terminé ou bien avancé une fic ! Ça me laisse donc 10 semaines pour avancer D - III...

Chapitre 10 – Une note

La juge écoutait le procès avec attention, le visage toujours neutre. Après huit jours, le jury semblait épuisé. Il ne restait que deux témoignages à entendre. La couronne avait étalé la preuve devant le jury pendant plusieurs jours pour démontrer qu'Amanda était bien coupable des trois meurtres, de l'incendie, de l'attaque armée contre Brennan.

Camille avait témoigné dans l'étalement de toutes les accusations, puisqu'elle avait travaillé sur tous les corps. Brennan avait été appelée comme expert pour le corps de l'enfant seulement.

Booth s'apprêtait à témoigner au sujet de l'arrestation. Puis, Amanda livrerait son propre témoignage.

Booth, habillé d'un ensemble veston cravate assez chic, se dirigea avec confiance vers la barre. Brennan ne put détacher ses yeux de son partenaire alors qu'il se déplaçait. Ex partenaire. Elle baissa les yeux quand il fut face à l'assemblée. Elle ne supportait pas de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il raconta d'abord son histoire pour Caroline, puis Maître Russell l'interrogea à son tour.

- Agent Booth, vous dites qu'Amanda O'Sullivan s'est livrée elle-même lorsque vous êtes arrivé sur les lieux.

- Oui, avoua-t-il à contrecœur, sachant que cette information jouerait en la faveur de l'accusée.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle… a demandé si elle pourrait voir ses parents.

- A-t-elle tendu ses poignets ?

- Oui.

Maître Russell interrompit son interrogatoire pour insister sur le fait que l'accusée _voulait_ se rendre et que sa culpabilité était évidente. Il se retourna alors vers Booth.

- Et pendant la journée du 3 janvier, lorsqu'elle s'est rendue chez vous, Agent Booth, ma cliente a dit au Dr. Brennan vouloir se rendre.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Que s'est-t-il passé lorsque vous êtes arrivé ?

Booth raconta qu'il était entré dans son condo, fusil à la main.

- Croyez-vous qu'Amanda ait voulu se rendre, mais qu'elle ait paniqué à la vue du fusil ?

- Mlle. O'Sullivan était déjà en position défensive, la seringue à la main.

- Pouvait-elle appréhender votre entrée de cette façon ?

- Peut-être.

- A-t-elle mentionné qu'elle voulait se rendre, devant vous ?

Booth soupira, expliqua qu'elle avait négocié que tous deux reposent leurs armes et qu'elle avait mentionné qu'elle se rendrait s'il la laissait terminer son histoire. L'avocat en vint donc à la conclusion que Booth avait menacé l'accusée qui avait alors paniqué. Elle était trop jeune pour rester calme dans une situation aussi stressante. Puis, l'avocat changea radicalement de sujet :

- Agent Booth, pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur la relation que vous entreteniez avec le Dr. Brennan à ce moment ?

- Euh…

- Objection !

Booth fut surpris par la question et chercha instinctivement le regard de Temperance. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Booth vit de la panique dans le regard de Brennan. Caroline argumenta un moment avec le juge et l'avocat de la défense. Celui-ci expliqua que la question était pertinente, puisque la réponse pouvait expliquer la modulation de réponses comportementales que l'agent avait apportée dans la situation. Booth ne comprit pas bien ce baratin d'avocat, mais il comprit ce que la juge ajouta :

- Objection refusée. Continuez, Maître Russell.

- Donc, Agent Booth, est-ce que vous entreteniez une relation sentimentale avec le Dr. Brennan à ce moment ?

Est-ce que ce serait un parjure de cacher la vérité ? Booth avait placé sa main sur la bible et juré de dire toute la vérité. En tant que chrétien pratiquant, il se sentirait extrêmement coupable de mentir.

Il soutint le regard de Brennan un moment qui, tendue, attendait sa réponse. Il regarda alors le reste de l'assemblée. Tout le monde semblait sur le bout de sa chaise, attendant sa réponse avec avidité. Sweets le dévisageait avec curiosité. Camille semblait murmurer : « Réponds la vérité » avec insistance.

Il se retourna vers l'avocat, et répondit avec confiance, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui.

Un murmure discret s'éleva dans l'assemblée. Camille leva un sourcil, peu surprise. Sweets ouvrit la bouche avec surprise. Il s'en doutait fortement. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru l'apprendre aussi tôt. Wendell et Daisy se regardèrent, échangeant un « je le savais ». Finalement, Angela et Hodgins échangèrent un regard entendu et compatissant. Angela serra la main de Brennan, pour lui apporter du support.

- Personne ne viendra t'énerver avec ça, Brennan, promit Angela.

Les gens avaient un minimum de sensibilité. La juge demanda le silence.

- Donc, vous étiez attaché à elle, conclu l'avocat.

- Oui, souffla Booth, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Se peut-il donc, que vous aillez paniqué en entrant chez vous ?

- Bien sûr ! Enfin… je suis resté en contrôle mais…

- Mais vous avez sortit votre arme, devant une adolescente de quinze ans.

- Qui avait commis un meurtre ! Et qui avait drogué Dr. Brennan !

Maître Russell s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa au jury :

- Messieurs et mesdames les jurys, ma cliente était venu pour se rendre, mais elle a paniqué, de peur d'être blessée par l'agent Booth, comme nous l'apprendra son témoignage par la suite. D'ailleurs, la réaction de l'agent, même si elle s'explique par la panique, aurait contribué à augmenter le sentiment de peur de ma cliente.

Booth s'en voulu d'avoir été piégé ainsi. Heureusement, lorsque Caroline l'avait interrogé, il avait spécifié que la jeune n'avait pas eu une seule once de peur, ni dans son visage, ni dans son discours. La juge ordonna que l'audience soit suspendue jusqu'au lendemain avant d'entendre le témoignage d'Amanda O'Sullivan. Après tout, le témoignage de Booth avait duré trois heures, le temps qu'il ne raconte tout ce qui s'était passé, deux fois.

Brennan sortit tranquillement de la salle d'audience. Tous ses anciens collègues vinrent la saluer, lui demander de revenir, mais personne ne fit allusion à ce qui s'était dit dans la salle d'audience.

Elle attendit, contre le mur du palais de justice, que Booth sorte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle voulait juste le voir.

Il sortit au bout de quelques minutes, seul. Il aperçut Brennan et lui sourit. Il s'avança vers elle. Il ne dit rien cependant. Ils ne firent que s'observer une minute.

Temperance se sentait comme une adolescente. Elle aurait voulu agir en adulte, parler en adulte, prendre des décisions d'adulte. Mais devant Booth, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle avait su, pendant cinq ans, agir en adulte devant lui. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient entamé une relation, ils agissaient en adolescents.

Angela lui aurait probablement répondu que c'était une bonne chose, parce qu'il fallait être autre chose que des adultes sérieux dans la vie. Il fallait s'amuser.

_Maintenant, j'ai des responsabilités_, pensa Brennan.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Brennan eut un vague sourire, s'éloigna de Booth et partit dans une direction opposée. Booth la regarda pendant un moment. Il oublia pourquoi il l'avait laissé et se traita d'imbécile pour la millième fois dans la journée.

31 mai. Camille sentait que les grandes chaleurs arrivaient. Elle avait remarqué que l'été, les meurtres cruels étaient plus fréquents. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse que les chaleurs donnaient des pulsions plus importantes aux gens. Des pulsions en tout genre, autant sexuelles que criminelles.

Seuls Wendell et elle étaient retournés au labo après l'audience de la journée. L'après-midi était bien entamé, quand Wendell vint la chercher. Sa voix trahit son anxiété.

- Dr. Saroyan, vous devriez venir voir.

Camille soupira. Ce genre de phrases ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Elle le suivit jusque dans son bureau, anciennement le bureau du Dr. Brennan.

- J'ai reçu _ça_.

Il pointa une boîte de chaussure. Camille se douta bien que la boîte ne contenait pas des chaussures Nike neuves. Elle soupira de nouveau et porta une main à la tête.

- Laissez-moi deviner, M. Bray. Cette boîte contient une partie d'un corps.

- Euh… oui.

- Gé – nial. J'adore ce genre de cas, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle se pencha vers la boîte et y découvrit un radius humain, soigneusement nettoyé. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Il y avait une note.

- Ah, une note. Hourra.

Wendell la lui tendit. Camille en prit connaissance et grinça des dents.

- J'en connais qui vont être fou de joie.


	11. Elle a le droit de savoir

Mise en garde: le chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Fautes prévisibles à l'horizon !

Bon, c'est qu'avec les stages, le boulot et l'école, plus le temps d'écrire :( Heureusement, tout est écrit d'avance... puisque je veux absolument poster ce soir, bien, pas de correction :( Navrée!

Des commentaires, comme ça moi = très contente !

Chapitre 11 – Elle a le droit de savoir

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle a le droit de savoir, Dr. Saroyan, insista Wendell.

- Oui, M. Bray, répondit Saroyan avec impatience, mais pas maintenant !

Wendell se tut. Il avait toujours eu un grand respect de l'autorité. Et puisque Saroyan était son employeur et lui permettait de payer ses études et de rembourser sa dette, il l'écouterait, peu importe sa décision. Même s'il n'approuvait pas.

Le témoignage d'Amanda O'Sullivan. La presse n'était pas autorisée à entrer à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience, ni de dévoiler aucune information sur le procès. L'accusée étant mineure, ils n'avaient pas plus le droit de dévoiler son visage au public. Lors de son arrestation, les grandes chaînes de télévision avait du brouiller son visage à l'écran.

Heureusement pour elle. Car, à l'extérieur, ils se pressaient. Les curieux aussi. Ils savaient cependant que le verdict ne serait sûrement pas rendu avant le lendemain, le 2 juin.

Brennan tenait à garder son tailleur sur le dos, malgré la chaleur. Elle commençait à voir ses courbes de femme enceinte. Elle savait qu'à l'œil d'une personne normale, rien ne paraissait. Mais bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus rien cacher. Deux mois. À partir du mois prochain, les gens normaux commenceraient à se douter de quelque chose. Le mois d'après, certains fixeraient son ventre avec curiosité, se demandant si elle était enceinte ou si elle avait trop mangé. Puis, au cinquième mois, ils ne se poseraient plus la question. Certains lui proposeraient même de l'aide pour transporter ses sacs dans les endroits publics.

Hodgins l'observa entrer dans la salle d'audience. Il se posait la question après que Wendell l'eût informé de ses observations.

Dr. B portait un tailleur, ce qui l'empêchait de voir correctement la démarcation de ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas dire.

Dans la salle, la tension était palpable. Lorsque la juge entra, le silence se fit, mais la tension augmenta. Amanda se dirigea vers la barre lorsqu'elle fut appelée. Elle portait, elle aussi, un tailleur. Le sien était de couleur grise, avec des souliers de ville vernis. Ses cheveux étaient lissés, brossés, renvoyés par l'arrière et retenus par une passe. Elle avait un plâtre au bras droit. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre aux questions.

Elle parla avec une honnêteté qui secoua Booth et Brennan. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à lui accorder son pardon. Mais ils se sentaient plus réceptifs après l'avoir entendu.

Elle raconta son histoire avec émotion. Des tremblements secouèrent sa voix à plusieurs reprises. Des larmes coulèrent.

Caroline lui demanda :

- Pouvez-vous dire au juré pourquoi vous avez tué votre petit frère ?

- Hum. Non. Je veux dire. Je n'ai pas de raison. Il me rendait folle. J'avais peur de lui. Il tuait des animaux, il avait brûlé la gardienne. Je faisais des cauchemars la nuit. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. J'avais peur d'être sa victime. Mes parents tentaient de le contrôler. Ça ne fonctionnait qu'à l'occasion. Je me suis dit que la meilleure solution était de m'en occuper moi-même. Je crois que ce que j'ai fais m'a profondément troublée. Je me sentais coupable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que ça me protégerait.

- Donc, vous admettez avoir commis un crime gratuitement.

- Oui.

Maître Russell ferma les yeux avec découragement. Sweets fronça les sourcils, cette fois intrigué. Amanda voulait être mise en captivité. Et elle voulait l'être le plus longtemps possible. Quelque chose clochait. Brennan remarqua son regard.

- Et l'incendie ?

- Je… eum. Je vivais dans la peur constante d'être attrapée. Je me suis dis que je devais détruire les preuves et… retarder l'enquête. Je ne souhaitais pas tuer personne. Je croyais qu'ils auraient le temps de sortir.

- L'incendie était donc une tentative de retarder l'enquête et de détruire les preuves.

- Oui.

Caroline haussa aussi les sourcils de surprise. Alors qu'elle s'inquiétait à cause du témoignage de Booth, elle réalisait qu'Amanda se tirait dans le pied en témoignant avec une telle honnêteté.

- Et que s'est-il passé le 3 janvier ?

Un sourire étrange se dessina sur les lèvres d'Amanda.

- C'était une erreur de ma part. J'aurais voulu me débarrasser du problème pour toujours. Je me disais qu'en tuant les enquêteurs, je m'en sauverais. J'avais déjà tué une fois. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Et je dois dire que ça procure une sensation d'excitation assez intense.

Des exclamations choquées s'élevèrent de la salle, Maître Russell roula des yeux et Caroline sourit. Sweets tourna la tête de côté, avec un mouvement de recul. Il analysa la situation.

Amanda était d'une franchise pure. Elle attendait seulement d'être emprisonnée. Elle dirait les choses les plus abjectes au juré pour qu'ils soient choqués.

- Mais le problème, continua-t-elle, c'est qu'un autre enquêteur aurait pris la place de l'agent Booth. J'aurais pu prendre son fusil et les abattre tous les deux. Mais je ne sais pas… j'ai…

Son visage se crispa et sa voix cassa.

_Intéressant_, pensa Sweets, _elle a probablement réellement vécu un thrill en tuant. Mais elle s'en veut beaucoup. Elle recherche l'excitation et se condamne férocement après._

Brennan observa Sweets un moment. Il avait cette expression… celle qu'il prenait quand il analysait. Brennan n'avait pas la capacité d'analyser Amanda, mais elle aimerait connaître l'opinion de Sweets. Même si elle considérait la psychologie comme une science douce, elle devait admettre que Sweets avait souvent raison.

Le témoignage d'Amanda dura toute la journée. Maître Russell réussit même à faire voir la situation sous un angle différent. Il fit expliquer à l'adolescente comment elle avait dû se défendre contre le criminel qu'elle avait assassiné. Il arriva à convaincre les jurés que ce meurtre avait été en fait, de la légitime défense. L'homme dans la cinquantaine aurait tenté d'agresser Amanda et elle se serait défendu contre lui.

Ce qui n'était pas difficile à croire, puisqu'il était reconnu comme une sommité du crime.

Le témoignage dura cinq heures. Quand elle eut terminé, des auréoles de sueur s'étaient dessinées sous ses aisselles. Elle avait eu chaud et avait beaucoup pleuré. La juge donna congé à l'assemblée et ordonna son retour pour le lendemain, journée durant laquelle le juré délibérerait.

Wendell se pressa à rejoindre le Dr. Saroyan après le témoignage. Celle-ci lui dit avec calme :

- Pas maintenant, M. Bray, attendons que le procès soit terminé.

- Mais… elle est peut-être en danger, Dr. Saroyan.

- Ça va, on ne va pas paniquer pour ça. On reçoit des tonnes de menaces au cours de l'année et personne n'est jamais mort.

Elle s'éloigna. Wendell pesa le pour et le contre, puis revint vers Saroyan. Il lui empoigna le bras et l'attira dans un endroit hors de portée des oreilles.

- Je crois qu'elle est enceinte, Dr. Saroyan.

- Génial.

Saroyan grimaça.

- Vraiment génial. Y'a rien qui tourne correctement dans ce bureau ! Tout le monde est toujours en relation avec quelqu'un et ça se termine toujours en drame. Toujours. Zack en prison, Angela et Hodgins séparés, Booth et Brennan en exil… C'est nul.

- Euh, je comprends votre soucis pour vos employés, Dr. Saroyan, mais j'ai l'impression que le problème que nous avons présentement est plus grave.

- Ok, ok. Bon. On va aller l'avertir.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie, dans l'espoir de rattraper le Dr. Brennan. Ils la cherchèrent un moment du regard et la trouvèrent, marchant vers son véhicule. Ils coururent vers elle.

- Dr. Brennan !

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers Wendell et Camille qui accouraient. Elle leva un sourcil :

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Vous êtes en danger, annonça Wendell.


	12. Un cadeau pour 200 criminels

Que de retard !! Pardon ! Ah... je n'ai aucune excuse, sauf mon manque d'assiduité (et ce n'est pas une excuse en soi...)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 – Un cadeau pour 200 criminels

Brennan, assise, la tête entre les mains, ne cacha pas ses larmes. Wendell et Saroyan s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. De toutes les réactions possibles, celle-là n'avait pas été envisagée.

Depuis quand Brennan pleurait-elle ?

Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Ils la regardaient, sans broncher. Ils se sentaient complètement déstabilisés.

Angela entra en catastrophe dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? reprocha-t-elle.

- Euh, bien… euh !

Saroyan se sentit offusquée, mais ne répondit rien, elle tendit seulement la boîte à Angela. Elle y constata l'os et la note.

- Merde. Ça ne finit jamais ici. Un criminel en procès et un autre fou surgit. Je déteste mon emploi.

Elle empoigna la note, agacée et la lit.

_Félicitations Dr. Brennan, avec Amanda O'Sullivan, vous avez fait emprisonner 200 criminels. Le reste du cadeau arrivera bientôt._

Angela soupira, exaspérée.

- C'est vraiment de la merde, répéta-t-elle.

Brennan s'était calmée et avait essuyé ses larmes.

- Ça va ma chérie ? demanda Angela.

- Non.

- Le FBI a été avertit, fit Saroyan pour se montrer rassurante.

Angela haussa un sourcil. De quoi faire flipper Booth.

Ils discutèrent un moment. Saroyan fut directe :

- Dr. Brennan, vous pouvez reprendre votre poste quand vous voulez. Cette enquête vous appartient si vous le voulez.

- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué, s'objecta Angela, connaissant la condition de Brennan.

- Très bien, fit Brennan décidée.

Angela roula les yeux, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à moins de son amie. Surtout en sachant qu'elle ne travaillerait pas avec Booth.

Saroyan ne cacha son plaisir, Wendell non plus. Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée bruyante d'une nouvelle personne : Booth. Il entrait dans le bureau de Saroyan à la course, visiblement essoufflé. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à rencontrer tant de gens, à voir son expression surprise.

- Réunion inattendue ? demanda-t-il.

- Que faites vous ici agent Booth ? demanda Camille.

- J'ai demandé à être mis sur l'affaire.

Silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers Brennan. Et tous sortirent en douce, sentant que tous deux auraient à discuter. Angela souffla seulement, avant de partir :

- Ok, on vous laisse alors.

Booth les regarda avec curiosité, puis compris que Brennan voulait reprendre son poste aussi, se sentant inévitablement connectée à l'affaire.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

Brennan hésita entre aller se réfugier dans les bras de Booth ou bien l'envoyer promener.

- Booth, dit-elle froidement.

- Bones, répondit-il amusé.

Ils se regardèrent encore, s'examinant, envisageant la possibilité de retravailler ensemble. La fin de leur collaboration avait été mouvementée. Ils n'avaient pas pu compartimenter.

Elle s'adoucit. Une façade n'était plus nécessaire avec Booth.

- Booth, souffla-t-elle, pourquoi as-tu demandé l'affaire ?

Il sourit et se rapprocha, conscient qu'elle n'était plus sur la défensive.

- Tu sais pourquoi.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec sérieux. Une pointe d'inquiétude se sentait dans sa phrase. Elle fit volte-face, lui tournant dos. Une expression de douleur se dessina sur son visage.

- Je croyais que c'était dangereux, que tu sois prêt de moi. C'est moi qui est en danger.

- Voilà pourquoi tu devrais rester au département d'arch…

- Jamais ! trancha-t-elle furieuse.

Elle se retourna à nouveau, en colère.

- Tu peux prendre les décisions que tu veux à propos de toi et comment tu gères ta vie et le danger, mais tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire.

- Bones, tu…

- Et… ne m'appelles pas Bones !

- On m'a dit qu'il y aurait une crise dans les parages, fit Sweets en interrompant la discussion.

Il semblait fatigué. Après tout, ils avaient passé la journée en cours, il était vingt et une heures.

Bones empoigna son sac et sortit de la salle en vitesse, furieuse. Booth se lança à sa poursuite, suivit par Sweets.

- Bones ! s'écria Booth.

- Ne m'appelle pas Bones ! répéta-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Angela suivit le mouvement des yeux, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète. Elle se rapprocha de la scène, sans s'y introduire.

Temperance s'arrêta soudainement. Elle laissa tomber son sac et revint dangereusement vers Booth, furieuse. Il stoppa sa course, pour ne pas entrer en collision avec l'anthropologue. Elle annonça clairement à Sweets :

- Je ne veux pas travailler avec lui !

- Euh, ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

- Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez faire un rapport ou je ne sais quoi, mais je veux qu'on me change de partenaire ! C'est moi la priorité, je suis la seule anthropologue qualifiée dans les parages !

- Si je fais un rapport, Dr. Brennan, vous ne travaillerez plus jamais avec l'agent Booth.

Les gens autour commençaient à écouter la conversation explosive. Temperance se calma, posée, ne souhaitant pas faire une scène devant une audience. Elle répéta plus calmement :

- Je ne travaille pas avec lui.

- Temperance, tu es en danger, fit Booth.

- Et tu penses pouvoir me protéger ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il baissa les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui, afin que personne d'autre n'entende. Elle siffla avec hargne :

- Si tu voulais me protéger, tu n'aurais pas dû m'abandonner.

Il fronça les sourcils avec douleur. Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement. Sweets avait entendu et il regarda Brennan choqué. Ce n'était pas cohérent avec sa personnalité. Elle était définitivement blessée. Assez pour tenter de blesser Booth à son tour. Si ce genre de cercle vicieux s'installait, ils tueraient définitivement leur relation.

Le visage de Temperance se déforma de douleur. Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Elle ramassa son sac, continua à marcher d'un tempo rapide. Angela la regardait toujours, du bout du la passerelle. Elle vit l'expression de Brennan changer.

Une douleur lui traversa l'abdomen. Elle fut saisie d'angoisse. _Le bébé_. Elle porta une main à son ventre, continuant sa marche. La douleur passa heureusement.

_Je devrais définitivement m'exposer à moins de stress_, pensa-t-elle, _et j'ai l'impression que les hormones me rendent assez émotive_.

Tout le monde attendit avec impatience le verdict des membres du jury. Brennan et Booth étaient cependant tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Un nouveau cas. Des menaces.

Une collaboration possible.

Une dispute.

Les paroles de la juge résonnèrent dans leur esprit. Amanda. Condamnée à la prison à vie, avec possibilité de libération après 20 ans, si elle avait mûri et que ses intentions étaient différentes. Elle pourrait rester en détention juvénile jusqu'à ses 21 ans.

Tout de même, le verdict ne les soulageait pas de leur nouveau cas.

De leur situation.

Ils se manquaient. Ils détestaient se disputer et se faire mal.

Booth s'en voulait plus que jamais. Elle l'avait atteint avec ses paroles. Mais elle avait définitivement raison. Elle était en danger sans lui, cette fois, et il était bien décidé à rester autour d'elle pour la protéger, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Elle le trouverait illogique. Elle serait en colère. Mais il pourrait la protéger. Il la connaissait tellement, il savait comment et quand elle pourrait se mettre en danger.


	13. De vrais adolescents

Bon je suis encore en retard, pardon milles fois ! Je n'ai aucune excuse valable ;)

À tous ceux qui suivent la saison cinq en ce moment: JE SUIS EXTRÊMEMENT FÂCHÉE ! Je sais, je devrais être heureuse, mais je me sens comme Sweets: "Vous gâchez mon bouquin !".

Bon, à tous les autres, on s'en parle l'an prochain !

Chapitre 13 – De vrais adolescents

De vrais adolescents.

Ils pouvaient bien traiter Sweets d'enfant, ils étaient eux-mêmes, bien pire. D'abord dans le déni. Ensuite dans la passion. Puis dans la dispute explosive.

Cullen et Saroyan avaient décidés qu'ils collaboreraient ensemble parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et qu'ils étaient motivés. Ils leur demandaient d'être professionnels.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna Brennan, quand on était professionnels, ils nous menaçaient de cesser notre collaboration et maintenant qu'on a transgressé la ligne, ils nous obligent à travailler ensemble.

Booth sourit, amusé. Brennan se calma rapidement toutefois, consciente qu'elle était capable de reste professionnelle. Ils se dirigeaient vers le SUV noir.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on a trouvé ?

- La police locale a retrouvé une deuxième boîte adressée à ton nom. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait des os humains.

- Allons-y. Le premier os examiné ne m'a pas appris grand-chose. Ce criminel va nous tenir en haleine, parce qu'on ne pourra pas avoir d'information sans une quantité minimum de l'ossature.

- C'est là que j'interviens, rappela-t-il.

Booth conduisit la voiture un moment, puis demanda :

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Elle réfléchit un moment et avoua :

- J'ai toujours peur. Mais je le gère très bien. Comme toi, Booth.

Il sourit. La tension s'était apaisée entre eux deux. La raison de leur rupture était de plus en plus nébuleuse et leurs sentiments de plus en plus positifs, malgré la récente dispute et le fait qu'ils redoutaient de travailler ensemble et de gâcher une nouvelle enquête.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Une autre boîte à chaussure. La boîte était importante pour déterminer sa provenance du colis. Le mot leur permettrait peut-être d'identifier des empruntes digitales ou une écriture en particulier. L'os servirait à Bones. Les os.

Brennan reconnu les os d'une main et d'un pied. Elle haussa un sourcil, enfila des gants et pris le mot.

_Je vous souhaite du plaisir avec ce casse-tête. Je sais que c'est un de vos hobbies. _

Elle le tendit à Booth qui le lut. Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Je crois qu'on risque d'avoir plusieurs autres boîtes. Nous devrions rentrer au labo pour tout analyser.

Elle hocha la tête. Le paquet était heureusement facile à transporter, ils purent donc le faire eux-mêmes.

L'air à l'extérieur était humide et chaud. Les cheveux de Brennan avaient légèrement frisé. Les nuages gris emplissaient le ciel et la chaleur écrasait les gens. Les filles se promenaient en camisole et jupe, et certains hommes avaient retiré leur chandail.

Brennan portait aussi une camisole. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en l'enfilant. Elle trouvait que son état paraissait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Déjà, elle remarquait un petit renflement au niveau de l'abdomen.

- Ça ne fait que deux mois, s'était-elle murmurée pour elle-même.

Elle haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle devrait bien l'avouer à Booth un moment ou un autre. Elle se doutait qu'il ne remarquerait pas tout de suite. Et puis, elle pensait intérieurement qu'elle était mieux de lui avouer que de lui montrer de façon détournée.

Malgré l'air climatisé dans le véhicule, Brennan et Booth avaient terriblement chaud. Ils arrivèrent au labo et Booth ferma le contact de l'automobile. Brennan soupira :

- J'ai vraiment chaud…

Booth se tourna vers elle. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient délicatement maquillés et sa camisole mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Booth laissa ses yeux glisser sur son corps un moment, son imagination s'enflammant à cette vue.

Il détourna le regard après avoir pensé qu'il ne devait pas mélanger ses sentiments et l'enquête. Il sortit du véhicule à contrecœur et Brennan le suivit à l'extérieur.

Brennan et les fouines se mirent tout de suite à l'ouvrage, tandis que lui se rendit à son bureau pour commencer son enquête, retracer la provenance des boîtes et les potentiels suspects.

Au bout de quelques heures et plusieurs appels, il avait une piste plausible. Il sourit, se leva en hâte et se pressa d'aller avertir les membres du Jeffersonian.

Lorsqu'il sortit des bureaux du FBI, il fut de nouveau happé par la chaleur et l'humidité. Le ciel s'était couvert de nuages noirs et des bruits de tonnerre grondaient au loin.

- Un orage s'en vient, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il traversa la rue à la hâte, par peur de se faire attraper par l'orage.

Il se rendit dans l'établissement du Jeffersonian. Étrangement, bien qu'il ait été absent pendant quelques mois, personne ne lui avait réclamé sa carte. Comme s'ils savaient qu'il allait revenir.

Quoi qu'il était de retour que pour ce cas. Que pour protéger Brennan. Après, il partirait. Pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans les parages et mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger.

Il pressait le pas pour aller annoncer ce qu'il avait trouvé. Les boîtes provenaient du même magasin et avaient été acheté par le même client. Ils pourraient donc retrouver facilement le possesseur des boîtes et probablement, le meurtrier.

Il marcha dans le corridor un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une conversation capte son attention. Daisy parlait de Brennan avec Sweets et semblait inquiète. Il s'arrêta, écouta un instant à la porte.

- Ce n'est pas très subtil, Lance, souffla Daisy.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne cherche pas à le cacher.

- Elle ne devrait pas travailler dans son état.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Oui, Lance, je suis anthropologue. Ce genre de chose me saute aux yeux.

_Quelles genres de choses ?_ Booth fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la conversation.

Sweets hocha la tête:

- C'est vrai que psychologiquement, cette hypothèse serait plausible. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi elle est si distante et pourquoi elle a tant de colère envers Booth. Tu estimes qu'elle enceinte de combien de mois ?

- Je dirais autour de deux mois. Probablement plus.

- Je suppose que Booth n'est même pas au courant.

Brennan. Enceinte. De lui. Il inspira un bon coup, comme effrayé. Sweets et Daisy remarquèrent sa présence et eurent un sursaut. Ils se regardèrent sans bouger, inquiets, puis attendirent la réaction de Booth.

Il ne bougea pas. Il réfléchit. Puis, il partit en courant vers la plateforme d'anthropologie judiciaire. Il traversa la porte sans glisser sa carte et l'alarme retentit dans le département. Tous les docteurs se tournèrent vers lui:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Booth ? Demanda Saroyan.

- Où est Bones ?

- Elle est sortie il y a quelques secondes, elle allait vous rejoindre... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il tourna le dos pour aller la rejoindre. Il stoppa au bout de deux pas et revint vers les fouines. Il pointa un doigt vers eux:

- Vous étiez tous au courant, j'en suis sûr ! Et personne n'est venu m'en informer !

- Au courant de... quoi ? Questionna Saroyan.

Booth était déjà repartit vers la sortie. Sweets et Daisy arrivèrent à la course. Saroyan les interrogea du regard. Sweets, à bout de souffle, annonça:

- Il a surpris notre conversation. Il vient d'apprendre que Brennan est enceinte.

Les fouines ne perdirent pas une seconde pour décamper. Ils auraient pu se défendre et dire qu'ils « ne voulaient pas faire intrusion », mais ça aurait été faux. Ils voulaient vraiment être témoin de cette scène mémorable.

Booth sortit à l'extérieur et vit Brennan marcher non loin, dans l'allée entre la fontaine et les pelouses. Il couru après, cria son nom, mais un bruit de tonnerre couvrit le son de sa voix. Il couru un moment pour la rattraper. Il saisit son bras, elle se retourna avec sursaut. Il la regarda un moment, avec émotion et stupéfaction.

_Il sait_, se dit-elle intérieurement.

À quelques mètres, Angela, Hodgins, Saroyan, Wendell, Sweets et Daisy s'étaient regroupés. Hodgins chuchota:

- On ne devrait pas être là.

- Vous voulez vraiment manquer ça ? Fit Sweets.

- C'est pas vous le psychologue ? Rétorqua Hodgins.

- Justement.

Le tonnerre retentit une nouvelle fois, suivant de près un éclair. Le bruit était fort, de plus en plus près, assez impressionnant pour faire sursauter tout le monde.

Booth déglutit.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es enceinte ?

Il regarda son ventre et plaça ses mains sur le côté de son abdomen. C'était possible. Il la connaissait assez bien pour dire que... c'était définitivement possible.

La pluie commença à tomber doucement. Quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent contre leurs têtes et visages.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer moi-même.

Il prit un moment pour respirer. L'orage se déversa sur eux. La pluie se mit à tomber à grosses gouttes de façon intense. En quelques secondes, ils étaient complètement trempés. On aurait put croire qu'ils étaient allés sous la douche tout habillés. L'air chaud se refroidit rapidement, les éclairs et coup de tonnerres continuèrent de battre le ciel.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tout le monde est au courant ?

- Parce qu'ils l'ont vu, Booth.

- Pourquoi tu as attendu... ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je n'étais pas capable. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec un enfant Booth ? On est même plus ensembles !

De la buée se formaient autour de leurs visages quand ils parlaient.

Booth se sentit secoué. Elle avait raison.

- Et je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes juste pour l'enfant, je voulais que tu reviennes pour moi, dit-elle.

Nouvelle secousse. Elle avait doublement raison. Il savait que la pire partie du discours arrivait. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes et se mêlaient aux gouttes sur son visage.

Booth la trouvait magnifique, les cheveux collés, les yeux en larmes. Il aurait voulu la réconforter.

- Et puis, _je sais_ que tu m'aimes encore. Et moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais c'était complètement égoïste de partir. Toi, tu n'arrivais pas à vivre avec ce qui m'était arrivé. Tu ne te crois pas vraiment quand tu dis que je suis en danger à tes côtés, tu sais que c'est faux. Tu te sentais juste extrêmement coupable.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait en partie raison.

Brennan fut surprise de son propre raisonnement. Habituellement, elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer si facilement les relations sociales. Sweets, en entendant son discours, haussa un sourcil. Elle utilisait un raisonnement qui ne lui était pas familier et pourtant, elle l'utilisait de façon hautement efficace. Elle dessinait un portait de la situation qui, selon Sweets, était exact. Elle avait définitivement beaucoup changé.

- Je voulais ton bien, souffla-t-il.

- Et maintenant, quoi ? On n'est pas des adultes Booth, on a agit en adolescents. Et on va avoir un enfant. Et je suis fâchée. Je suis vraiment fâchée.

Elle eut un mouvement, comme si elle entamait son départ, mais il retint son bras fermement. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, suivit de près par un coup de tonnerre.

- Est-ce que tu sais.... ce que j'ai ressentit en te voyant morte, sur la table d'opération ?

Il avait murmuré sa phrase avec émotion.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu as ouvert les yeux, après ?

Elle ne put pas répondre.

- Bones, je me suis promis que plus jamais, rien ni personne ne te mettrait en danger. Pas même moi. Ça impliquait des sacrifices énormes pour moi. Mais j'étais prêt à les faire. Pour te protéger. Pour toi. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'avais du mal à gérer ma culpabilité.

Elle déglutit, émue, confuse. Mais, dans un mouvement de colère, elle siffla d'un seul trait :

- Ça impliquait aussi des sacrifices pour moi.

Elle passa à côté de lui, lui accrochant l'épaule et se dirigea vers le Jeffersonian, passa à côté du groupe de fouines en leur lançant un regard meurtrier. Hodgins fit:

- Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû rester.


	14. Je suis désolé

Chapitre 14 – Je suis désolé

Bones était assise à son bureau à étudier les éléments qu'Hodgins avait déposé plus tôt.

Mais au lieu d'avoir la tête penchée vers le dossier, elle l'avait accotée contre la paume de sa main et ses yeux fixaient le mur devant elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. La veille, elle avait eu une altercation musclée avec Booth, sous la pluie.

La raison n'avait plus vraiment sa place.

Elle tentait désespérément de rationnaliser la situation, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était dans une impasse. Elle ne pouvait pas analyser.

D'un point de vue anthropologique, elle était une femelle dominante, enceinte d'un mâle dominant.

Ça ne l'avançait pas à grand chose.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle pourrait passer cette étape seule.

Théoriquement, elle avait déjà demandé à Booth d'être le père de son enfant, sans engagement. Elle savait que dans une situation où ils n'avaient pas eu de sentiments un pour l'autre, elle aurait été capable d'élever un enfant par elle-même.

Elle avait toutes les capacités psychologiques, physiques et matérielles pour le faire.

Mais, maintenant la situation était différente.

_Des sentiments_, pensa-t-elle. _Je savais que ce serait que des problèmes que d'aimer. Et pourtant... je croyais que les sentiments s'effaceraient par eux-mêmes si je ne voyais plus Booth. Je me suis trompée... Tout est faux. Toutes mes hypothèses sont infirmées. Ce ne sont pas seulement les hormones qui créent l'amour._

Elle détestait cet état de remise en question. Femme solide qui avait appuyé toute sa vie sur des prémisses scientifiques, la voilà qui devait tout recommencer à zéro. Ses hypothèses n'avaient pas résisté au passage du temps.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'élever l'enfant de Booth par elle-même. Parce qu'elle tenait à Booth.

Et elle avait un tueur à retrouver, qui lui envoyait des os soigneusement nettoyés dans des boîtes à chaussures.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rediriger son attention vers le dossier, quelqu'un vint cogner à sa porte. Elle tourna la tête. C'était Bridget, souriante, et comme à son habitude, échevelée.

- Vous êtes partie, Dr. Brennan.

- En fait, je suis revenue à mon point de départ.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Un matin, j'avais un nouveau collègue. Il est moins sympathique que vous. Il passe son temps à me mater les fesses.

- Désolée pour vous, commenta Brennan avec un sourire.

Bridget s'approcha. Elle sentait la cigarette. Elle avait toujours une odeur de cigarette et de café. En temps normal, ce genre d'odeur déplaisait à Brennan. Sur Bridget, ça semblait naturel.

- Vous savez que la cigarette va rendre vos dents jaunes et votre peau plissée ? C'est dommage, vous être une jolie jeune femme.

- Merci, commenta Bridget, c'est un vice. Vous savez, vous auriez pu me dire au revoir.

- Oh. Je ne suis pas très habile dans ce genre de choses.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je venais vous saluer. Et euh… j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Elle lui tendit une petite carte d'affaire sur lequel se trouvait le nom d'un docteur. Brennan fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait ce nom. C'était un obstétricien très connu et surtout, très inatteignable qui pratiquait dans la région de Washington DC. Certaines célébrités se déplaçaient jusqu'à lui pour accoucher.

- Je sais que ça peut sembler déplacé, avoua Bridget, mais les nouvelles vont vite ici.

- Je m'en doute. Nous n'avons pas dû passer inaperçus hier.

- En effet, le jardinier m'a raconté la scène avec beaucoup d'énergie. Il aurait dû devenir acteur. Bon, enfin… ce docteur, c'est mon père. Alors… vous avez une place.

Elle lui sourit et tourna le dos, s'éloignant de la pièce. Temperance resta un moment à regarder la carte avec un vague sourire.

Hodgins posa ses deux pieds à la limite du bureau de Booth. Il regarda l'agent spécial un moment, le scrutant du regard, formulant ses pensées. Il racla sa gorge. Booth leva la tête.

Il ne se força pas à sourire à Hodgins. Il déposa son crayon et soupira.

- Je suis assez occupé, Hodgins. J'ai retracé les deux boîtes et le type du magasin m'a donné l'info sur l'acheteur. Donc, je suis sur le point de faire un gros coup.

- Je m'en doute, Booth, mais je voulais vous parler.

- Hodgins, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez à propos de Parker.

- Non, vous ne savez pas !

Booth s'était levé sur la défensive. Hodgins s'avança prudemment, le regard confiant. Il soutint le regard de Booth avec franchise.

- Oui je sais, Booth, parce que mon père et ma mère étaient en de très mauvais termes lorsque j'étais jeune. J'aurais voulu voir mon père plus souvent. Et lui aussi. Mais, ma mère… enfin, c'est du passé. Mais je sais ce que vous ressentez, Booth.

- Hodgins, c'est gentil, mais, vraiment, je dois travailler, fit Booth en s'adoucissant.

Hodgins continua tout de même :

- Booth, ne laissez pas la même situation vous arriver deux fois. Vous allez devenir fou ! Sincèrement, prenez les choses en main. Dr. Brennan vous aime. J'en suis certain. Elle vous l'a dit. Vous devez vous battre.

Booth se rassit, poussa un soupir.

- Tout est de ma faute, dit-il songeur.

- Ce n'est pas terminé. Vous êtes encore attachés un à l'autre.

- Hodgins. Merci. Mais… je crois pas que ça serve à grand-chose.

Le scientifique soupira et acquiesça.

- Je comprends. Je voulais vous apporter du support.

- Merci.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière Hodgins. Celui-ci se poussa, laissant apparaître Brennan dans le bureau. Elle regarda Booth, puis Hodgins.

- Euh, je vais… je dois… oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Au revoir !

Il s'éclipsa sans plus un mot, mais en échangeant un sourire avec Brennan. Celle-ci resta un moment dans le cadre de porte. Booth se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour s'y accoter et la regarder, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle sembla hésiter un moment.

Il la regardait avec un regard chaleureux et confiant. Elle se sentit apaisée. Il avait toujours en lui, l'instinct de la protéger et de l'aimer. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

Brennan se sentait essoufflée. Ça pouvait en partie être dû à sa grossesse. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle s'apprêtait à proposer quelque chose qui changerait leur statut. Qui pourrait probablement les réconcilier.

Elle inspira.

- Je… j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais passer une échographie. Et… je me demandais si tu… voulais venir.

Elle avait prononcé sa phrase de façon saccadée, hésitante. Il se redressa, touché, avec un air franchement heureux. Il sourit, hocha la tête.

- Oui.

Il tendit la main, comme pour l'inviter à se rapprocher. Elle soupira, soulagée et se réfugia dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante pendant un moment. Ils dirent d'une même voix :

- Je suis désolé.

Ils rirent un moment, se décollèrent et se regardèrent. Brennan avait laissé couler une larme. Booth, confiant, lui essaya la joue.

- Tu avais raison, Bones. Je voulais m'éloigner parce que je me sentais coupable.

- Je sais. Mais je ne t'en voulais pas vraiment. Je m'en voulais d'en être consciente et de ne rien faire pour y remédier.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de choses à discuter, constata-t-il.

Ils étaient maintenant engagés implicitement. Avec un bébé, ils devraient s'entendre sur un millier de détails. Et ce ne serait peut-être pas chose évidente puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même vision du monde.

Mais ces quelques mois à se repousser leur avaient appris quelque chose : ils se voulaient l'un l'autre. Assez pour élever un enfant.


	15. Faux positif

Je sais, je suis terrible, plus d'un mois sans update ! Désolée x 1000 j'ai eu quelques empêchements... pendant un mois loll !!

Chapitre 15 – Faux positif

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, fit Booth à Angela.

Angela sourit avec amusement. Elle savait ce que Booth s'apprêtait à lui demander.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle.

- Vous ressortez avec Hodgins !? fit celui-ci, incrédule, mais content.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations.

Ils attendaient dans une salle d'attente impeccable et luxueuse. Une odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air et les meubles blancs ou vitrés, tous en plastique vide, scintillaient à la lumière. Angela avait accompagné le couple par principe : elle avait été là depuis le début et vu le soutien qu'elle avait apporté à Brennan, cette dernière ne souhaitait pas la laisser tomber. Angela avait d'abord refusé d'être là à l'échographie, spécifiant que ce serait _leur_ moment. Mais même Booth avait insisté, rappelant que si elle n'avait pas été là, Brennan se serait retrouvée complètement seule dans la situation.

Elle avait donc accepté. Ils seraient donc trois à regarder l'échographie. Pour l'instant, Booth et Angela attendaient que Brennan finisse sa consultation.

Après les questions et l'examen de routine, le Dr. Evans posa un regard curieux sur le dossier du Dr. Brennan. Celle-ci sut qu'il allait poser une question sur son diagnostic.

- C'est étrange, marmonna-t-il.

- Vous parlez de l'évaluation psychiatrique ? demanda-t-elle.

- En effet. Je crois que vous devriez être réévaluée. Vous savez, depuis quinze ans, on n'utilise plus les mêmes outils. Je suis sûr qu'un psychiatre d'aujourd'hui ne vous évaluerait pas Asperger. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

Il déposa le dossier, comme s'il venait de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais il venait de défaire le monde de Brennan. Dans le sens positif du terme. Elle eut un grand sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait. Elle aurait du se faire confiance, toutes ses années. L'étiquette avait été lourde à porter. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas laissé sa soi-disant condition dicter quoi que ce soit.

Jamais, elle n'avait expliqué son manque d'habiletés sociales en disant : « Je n'y peux rien, je suis autiste ». Et elle ne l'avait jamais partagé non plus, afin que personne ne se dise : « Ça ne me sert à rien de réexpliquer, elle ne comprendra pas ». Elle n'avait pas non plus expliqué sa façon de rationaliser, de focuser sur les détails, d'analyser les relations humaines et son intelligence comme une conséquence de sa condition. C'était qui elle était, étiquette ou non, ça faisait partie d'elle et non d'un « handicap ».

Et elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était.

- On peut les faire entrer ? demanda le docteur.

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse.

Le docteur Evans était un grand homme, mesurant environ six pieds trois pouces. Il était carré, quoi qu'un peu mince pour un homme aussi grand, et sans barbe. Il avait les cheveux complètement gris et semblait en tirer une certaine fierté : il se regardait à chaque fois qu'il passait dans le miroir et se replaçait une mèche de ses cheveux. Le miroir était assez haut sur le mur de son bureau pour pouvoir le cadrer parfaitement des épaules à la tête. Quand Angela passa à côté, elle ne vit que sa tête et son cou.

Brennan s'était déjà étendue sur la chaise d'auscultation.

Booth se sentait fébrile, heureux, confus, bref… il ressentait toute une gamme d'émotions contradictoires. Les choses s'étaient déroulées rapidement. Plus de rancœur, plus d'hésitations ou d'évitement.

Brennan et Booth étaient adultes. Brennan et Booth allait avoir un enfant. Ils étaient donc engagés, dans un sens.

C'est ce qu'ils voulaient au plus profond d'eux. Et heureusement que Brennan était tombée enceinte. Car qui sait s'ils auraient fini par se pardonner, s'ils n'y avaient pas été obligés.

« Évidemment, qu'ils se seraient pardonnés ! » aurait répondu Sweets, offusqué.

Enfin.

Booth saisi la main de Brennan.

- Nerveux ? demanda le docteur amusé.

- Moi je le suis ! répondit Angela, énervée, sautillant sur ses pieds, ayant hâte de voir la silhouette du mini Bones.

- Moi aussi, avouèrent Booth et Brennan en chœur.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, fit le docteur. Attention, ça va être froid.

Brennan avait relevé son chandail et le docteur étendit la substance bleu et gluante qui servirait à l'échographie sur son ventre. Le cœur de Bones battait à tout rompre.

Le docteur posa la sonde sur l'abdomen de Brennan. Il regarda un instant avant de commenter et il sourit. Il dit :

- Ça explique tout.

- Quoi !? firent Brennan, Angela et Booth d'une même voix stressée, pendus aux lèvres du médecin.

- Regardez… ici, une petite tête. Et là… une autre petite tête. Ils sont deux.

- Oh !

Ils rirent un moment, émus. Les yeux de Bones s'emplirent d'eau, d'émotions. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda Booth avec tendresse. Celui-ci embrassa sa main, touché.

- Ils sont deux !? répéta Angela avec excitation. Wouha ! Attendez, mais vous avez entendu ou quoi !? Ils sont deux !? Garçons ou filles ?

- Voulez-vous savoir ? demanda le docteur.

Bones et Booth hochèrent la tête. Le docteur se pencha vers le moniteur et bougea la sonde.

- Un garçon, dit-il. Et l'autre… euh… une fille. Ce sont des jumeaux non identiques on dirait. Oui, c'est ça, un garçon et une fille. Ça explique aussi pourquoi vous avez l'air plus enceinte que vous ne l'êtes vraiment, commenta le médecin. Et pourquoi vos symptômes sont apparus aussi tôt.

- Oh – mon – dieu, souffla Angela avec expression, c'est fantastique. Je suis sûre qu'Hodgins va vous conseiller de les appeler Luke et Leah. Ne l'écoutez pas, par pitié !

Booth eut un rire franc, Brennan ne comprit pas la référence à _Star Wars_, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle resta centrée sur l'image que le moniteur projetait.

Elle allait être maman.

Plus tard, plusieurs heures plus tard, Booth et Brennan furent couchés dans un même lit. Ils se regardèrent un moment, émus, heureux, conscients de la chance immense qu'ils avaient.

- On est liés, Bones, souffla Booth.

- Je sais.

- Si ça n'avait pas été d'eux, je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenus. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi.

_Je n'ai plus peur_, constata Brennan, _je suis même heureuse de l'entendre dire ça. Tout a changé. J'ai changé. Ces enfants ne sont pas nés et déjà, ils modifient le cours de notre vie._

Elle sourit et lui répondit :

- Moi aussi.

Elle tremblait d'émotions.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Booth qui la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne le laisserait plus partir. Elle ne tenterait pas de fuir. Elle avait choisi celui avec qui elle voudrait passer sa vie.

Elle s'endormit en position fœtale, dans les bras de Booth.

Un vague souvenir lui revint dans ses rêves.

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un venait de la réveiller. Perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. _

_Souvent, quand elle se réveillait, elle s'attendait à retrouver sa chambre. Sa chambre à elle, dans sa maison, avec ses parents. Mais depuis trois mois, quand elle ouvrait les yeux, elle retrouvait sa chambre du foyer pour jeunes filles. Et si quelqu'un venait la réveiller, c'était une éducatrice. _

_Elle s'assit, fatiguée, et regarda celle qui venait de la réveiller. Nadia. Elle l'aimait bien. C'était une des jeunes éducatrices, à peine elle-même sortie de l'adolescence. Elle était douce et quelques fois insécure. Elle la préférait à certaines éducatrices rigides qui la traitaient « d'enfant gâtée » ou « d'asociale ». Certains adultes qui dirigeaient le foyer lui donnaient la chair de poule. D'autres lui inspiraient confiance. Nadia faisait partie de la seconde catégorie._

_- Temperance, il est seize heures. C'est l'heure de ton médicament._

_- J'en veux pas, grogna celle-ci, j'suis même pas en dépression._

_Elle se recoucha, enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Un autre adulte l'aurait forcé à prendre le médicament de façon sévère. Nadia le déposa sur sa table de chevet. _

_- Écoute, c'est le psychiatre qui t'a conseillé ça. Je sais que tu…_

_- Oh ça va !_

_Elle prit le médicament et le goba sans eau. Le psychiatre lui avait prescrit une légère dose de Sertraline pour « son anxiété et son humeur dépressive ». Il avait ajouté que « c'était courant chez les Asperger ». Les éducateurs lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas obligé d'accepter, mais ils approuvaient fermement la décision du psychiatre. _

_Nadia se racla la gorge._

_- Je ne t'aurais pas obligé à la prendre. _

_- Non, mais tu m'aurais parlé jusqu'à ce que je la prenne. Ça me tente pas de t'entendre. _

_- Ok. Tu as karaté dans trente minutes. Tu devrais te préparer. C'est moi qui vais te reconduire. _

_- J'veux pas. J'aime pas les autres. Personne ne m'aime. _

_Elle avait marmonné ces phrases dans son oreiller, mais Nadia avait entendu. Elle posa une main sur son dos et frotta ses épaules pour la réconforter. Temperance sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa lèvre trembler. _

_Elle était souvent désobligeante envers Nadia, dans l'espoir que celle-ci la rejette. Après, elle pourrait confirmer que personne ne l'aimait et que tout le monde voulait l'abandonner. Mais Nadia acceptait toujours les manifestations d'hostilité de Temperance en l'accueillant plus chaleureusement qu'avant. _

_Temperance disait : « Je veux pas t'entendre » et Nadia répondait : « Je vais te reconduire au karaté. » Elle continuait à s'occuper de sa cliente de façon modèle._

_- Temperance, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. _

_- Quoi ? fit-elle, toujours le visage dans l'oreiller. _

_- Je ne crois pas que tu es Asperger, ni anxieuse, ni en dépression. Je crois juste que tu es triste parce que tes parents t'ont abandonnés. Et je crois que c'est normal. Je sais que les autres sont méchants envers toi. Je sais aussi que tu peux être méchante envers eux. Mais dis-toi deux choses. Premièrement, tu es nettement plus intelligente qu'eux, tu vas devenir leur patron un jour. Deuxièmement, tu es ceinture noire, tu peux leur donner la raclée de leur vie. _

_Temperance accepta de rire un peu. Elle releva son visage et regarda celui de Nadia. Celle-ci lui sourit._

_- N'accepte plus tes médicaments si tu ne les veux pas. Tu as seize ans. Tu as le droit de choisir. Mais… ne dis pas aux autres éducateurs que j'ai dis ça. Parce qu'ils vont me renvoyer. Prépares-toi maintenant. _

Brennan ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans la même position que lorsqu'elle avait trouvé le sommeil. La pièce était silencieuse. Elle entendait à peine la respiration de Booth. Tout était noir.

Ce jour-là, à seize ans, elle s'était dit que sa vie était gâchée et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à rien. Mais Nadia l'avait forcée à croire autrement.

Elle était intelligente et elle pouvait buter des gens. Sa vie n'était donc pas finie. Ces paroles avaient été lancées en l'air, un peu pour que Temperance se prépare au karaté. Mais Temperance se rappelait de tout. Ça l'avait marqué. Et ça l'avait aidé.

Elle sourit et eut une pensée pour les gens qui avaient traversé sa vie en y laissant une marque positive.

Comme Booth. Qui formerait son futur.


	16. Payton Perotta

Je ne suis pas disparue, je suis seulement indisciplinée. Enjoy.

Chapitre 16 – Payton Perotta

Bridget, malgré sa manie de fumer et de boire du café, était une fille douce et joyeuse. La nuit, elle sortait en boîte et se défoulait. Le jour, elle semblait atteinte d'un déficit d'attention : les lunettes de travers, les cheveux emmêlés, les papiers étalés partout. Elle ressemblait à son père. Elle était grande et mince. Un peu trop mince. Mince comme une « fumeuse caféïnomane hyperactive ». Elle aimait se nommer ainsi.

Mais elle n'était certainement pas violente.

Et surtout, elle était sensible.

Voilà pourquoi, elle entra en pleurant dans le bureau du Dr. Brennan, une semaine après son échographie.

Tout le monde s'était réjouit pour Booth et Brennan. Hodgins avait effectivement proposé d'appeler les jumeaux Luke et Leah. Saroyan attendait impatiemment le shower. L'ambiance au Jeffersonian était toutefois tendue à cause des boîtes à chaussures contenant des os qui étaient livrées ou trouvées ponctuellement.

Bridget entra effectivement dans le bureau en pleurant, avec une boîte de chaussure. Temperance releva la tête de son écran d'ordinateur. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils, déstabilisée, avant d'apercevoir la boîte. Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Bridget.

- Ok, ça va, respire ! Je m'occupe de la boîte, c'est pour moi, je sais !

- C'est horrible, Dr. Brennan !

Bridget avait hurlé. C'était sa façon à elle de sortir le stress. Brennan sursauta, ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveaux, pleins de reproches pour Bridget.

- Ça va, Bridget ! Ne fais pas une crise pour ça…

- Ne … pas… faire une crise !

Les cris attirèrent Dr. Saroyan et Hodgins jusque dans le bureau. D'autres employés curieux se massèrent à l'entrée de la porte.

- Vous êtes insensible ou quoi ! fit Bridget en tentant de contenir ses larmes, Vous êtes enceinte, un tueur fou vous envoie des os dans des boîtes de chaussures et vous me dites de ne pas faire une crise ! VOUS devriez être en crise !

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase en pointant Brennan, avec intensité et colère. Bridget était complètement dépassée par le comportement de son ex-patronne qui déviait de ce qui était normalement attendu chez une personne.

Selon elle, Brennan aurait dû être en panique. Elle aurait également dû se cacher pour se protéger et protéger ses enfants.

Elle posa la boîte sur son bureau et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, tentant de se maîtriser. Elle plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Saroyan décida de s'occuper de la jeune archéologue et Hodgins s'approcha de Temperance qui ouvrait lentement la boîte à chaussure.

Encore un os et un mot.

Elle les considéra un moment, avec neutralité. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de maîtriser la peur qui montait.

L'os était une clavicule.

- Hodgins, souffla-t-elle, il me faut des gants.

Il la regarda un moment. Les gants étaient dans son bureau. Il les lui apporta même s'ils étaient déjà à sa portée. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle les avait demandés : elle tremblait. Les gants glissaient mal sur ses doigts.

Il ne commenta pas et la laissa mettre ses gants à son rythme.

Quand elle eu fini, elle saisit la note.

_Temperance Brennan, vous êtes célèbre. On peut donc vous suivre au pas. Voilà pourquoi, j'ai pu envoyer ce morceau à votre ancienne collègue, qui d'ailleurs, est aussi la fille de votre médecin. Je me trompe ?_

Elle replaça soigneusement la note dans la boîte, referma la boîte.

Elle était nauséeuse. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à tel point qu'elle ressentait une douleur. Les veines de son cou s'étaient dilatées sous l'effet du stress et elle se sentait engorgée de sang au visage. Pourtant, Hodgins lui passa la remarque suivante :

- Dr. B., vous êtes pâle.

- Je me sens mal.

Elle respira profondément, comme pour se calmer, mais fut prise de vertiges. Elle commença à voir des points noirs.

- J'ai besoin de m'étendre.

Mais elle vacilla et tomba dans les bras d'Hodgins, qui l'étendit sur le sol. Les employés curieux qui regardaient toujours, se précipitèrent pour aider, mais Hodgins leur demanda de reculer.

Temperance ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle n'avait pas supporté, elle s'était évanouie.

Bridget s'approcha, se sentant mal de s'être emportée. Elle comprit que Brennan vivait autant de détresse qu'elle, mais qu'elle l'exprimait autrement.

Elle reprit conscience doucement, un peu confuse et murmura :

- J'ai fait un choc vagal ?

- Oui, Brennan. J'appelle Booth.

- Non, il va paniquer.

- Avec raison, Brennan.

- Hodgins…

Brennan protesta faiblement, mais Hodgins composa tout de même le numéro de Booth. Bridget et Camille aidèrent Brennan à s'asseoir sur le divan.

- Je m'excuse, souffla Bridget à Brennan.

- Ça va, je panique moi aussi, répondit-elle.

- Booth… on a reçu une nouvelle boîte et…

Mais Hodgins n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Booth avait raccroché après un « J'arrive ! » énervé.

Booth avait eu le temps de visiter les magasins d'où provenaient les boîtes et quelques suspects. Il avait visité deux petits criminels qui lui avaient seulement répondu : « Bah, j'sais pas, un mec m'a payé pour que j'achète la boîte ».

Quelque chose de plus gros se tramait.

Brennan resta un moment assise sur le divan, faible et pâle. Quand Booth arriva, c'est vers elle qui se dirigea en premier. Les autres chercheurs se reculèrent instinctivement.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle.

Il fut remué. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Lis la note, insista-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Saroyan la lui passa et il la lut attentivement. Il retint un soupir de rage. Il se voulait rassurant.

Il avait déjà menacé de mort un chef de gang de rue qui avait placé un prix sur la tête de Brennan. Il ferait tout pour la protéger.

- Il faut te placer sous la protection des témoins, Temperance.

- Comment ? Où ? Je suis connue, Booth ! Il va falloir m'envoyer dans un autre pays… Je ne veux pas.

- Temperance, c'est vraiment dangereux. Ce sont des menaces. Tu es enceinte. Tu risques gros.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda Saroyan. Celle-ci prit une inspiration, ouvrit grands ses yeux et fit :

- Ok, Hodgins, jeune fille dont je ne connais pas le nom, on sort d'ici.

Tous trois sortirent, pour laisser la discussion avoir libre cours.

- Je ne veux pas, Booth, insista-t-elle. Je vais me retrouver seule, enceinte, dans un autre pays ?

- On peut placer Angela sous protection avec toi…

- Non, Booth. Je sais que tu vas vouloir rester ici, t'entêter à le retrouver pour mettre fin à tout ça… Si je pars, je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Et Angela a une vie ici…

- Temperance, ta vie est en danger, celle de tes amis aussi et… celles de nos bébés. Ce n'est pas une question d'orgueil.

- Dans ce cas, c'est la même chose pour toi. De plus, je ne peux pas être mise sous la protection des témoins, on ne sait même pas contre qui on me protège.

- Tu as témoigné dans assez de cause pour être placée sous…

- Non !

La discussion était teintée d'émotions. La voix de Brennan se brisait régulièrement en sanglots, Booth se voulait rassurant mais sa voix trahissait ses craintes multiples. Il soupira après le dernier mot de Brennan. Elle pleura un moment en silence, la tête baissée. Elle dit :

- J'ai peur. Mais je ne fuirai pas. J'ai vécu pire. Je vais trouver, moi aussi.

- Je sais. Mais tu es enceinte.

Elle soupira et cessa de pleurer, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Elle avait toujours un grand contrôle sur elle-même.

Booth eut une moue sceptique et contrariée. Sa vie et celle de ses jumeaux étaient en danger. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait que Brennan n'était pas totalement consciente de son état et qu'elle pourrait se mettre elle-même dans le pétrin.

Il ne se sentait plus vraiment capable de réfléchir.

- Si tu restes ici, Temperance Brennan, tu me laisses te protéger, souffla-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle réfléchit un moment et jugea plus sûr d'acquiescer. Elle hocha la tête.

- Ok.

- Ça veut dire que je décide des hommes à placer autour de ta maison et de quand tu es en danger ou non.

- Booth ! C'est excessif !

- Brennan, tu reçois des menaces de mort. Je peux te faire placer en protection quand je veux…

- Ok, ok, ça va. Oui. Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle.

Il la considéra un moment et s'adoucit. Il se rapprocha d'elle, pour la sentir tout près, craignant le pire pour sa vie.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, pour y goûter avec tendresse.

Elle accepta son mouvement vers elle, un peu confuse. Elle rompit le baiser et dit :

- Booth… je veux qu'on habite ensemble.

Il la regarda, saisi.

- Tu… quoi ?

- On va avoir des enfants… il me semble que… c'est logique.

- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu as l'air… surpris ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Temperance.

- Tu veux qu'on habite ensemble parce que tu es enceinte… ou parce tu en as envie ?

Elle sourit à son tour et eut un rire vague.

- Hum. Les deux. J'en ai vraiment envie. Et je suis enceinte, se rappela-t-elle.

- Ok.

C'était une belle surprise pour Booth. Il en avait définitivement envie, mais il se demandait comment elle aurait réagit s'il lui avait proposé. Elle pouvait être imprévisible. Sa logique sortait souvent de l'ordinaire.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, avec soulagement.

Une idée étrange passa dans l'esprit de Booth.

Il fronça les sourcils. _Non, elle n'acceptera jamais._

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, l'idée persista un moment.

- Euh, désolée de vous interrompre, fit Angela en entrant dans le bureau. Mais… euh…

- Bonjour, Agent Booth.

Son supérieur le plus haut placé, Matthew Scott, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air sévère. Booth et Brennan échangèrent un regard inquiet.

On les avait menacés de les séparer, puis forcés à travailler ensemble. Maintenant, Scott se faisait à nouveau menaçant.

- J'ai à vous parler.

Il se leva sans un mot et suivit son patron d'un air solennel. Angela et Bones échangèrent un regard sceptique.

Il le suivit à l'extérieur du bureau et l'entraîna vers le bureau de Saroyan, qui apparemment, avait déserté pour l'occasion. Scott s'assit à son bureau sans se gêner et invita Booth à faire de même.

- C'est le bureau du Dr. Saroyan, remarqua-t-il.

- Je sais. Je lui ai parlé. C'était urgent. Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Asseyez-vous.

Il s'assit, méfiant.

- Il paraît que le Dr. Temperance Brennan est enceinte. Et que vous êtes le père.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il.

Après tout, tout le monde était maintenant au courant. Et il venait de les surprendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Vous êtes conscient que vous allez être retiré de l'affaire ?

- Quoi ! s'objecta-t-il en se levant.

Il posa ses poings sur la table, menaçant. Scott ne broncha pas.

- Vous êtes en conflit d'intérêt, Agent Booth. Votre jugement ne sera pas objectif et vous risquez de mêler des sentiments de peur à l'enquête. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Non ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne pouvez pas me retirer. Je suis la meilleure personne pour faire cette enquête ! Je travaille depuis plus de six ans pour le Jeffersonian, je les connais par cœur ! Je sais comment mener cette enquête efficacement, j'ai déjà des pistes solides et j'ai rencontré des suspects !

- Agent Booth, repris Scott d'un ton ferme, mais compréhensif, on ne vous demandera pas d'enquêter sur quelqu'un qui menace la femme que vous aimez. Vous allez devenir paranoïaque. C'est un terrain dangereux.

Booth se releva et prit sa tête entre ses mains, furieux. Il soupira et redirigea rapidement son attention vers son supérieur.

- Monsieur, si vous ne me mettez pas sur l'affaire, je vais y être quand même et je vais empiéter sur le territoire d'un autre agent. Personne ne pourra faire le travail… je vais constamment être là pour surveiller… peu importe qui vous allez mettre, il va craquer.

Scott le considéra un instant et sourit.

- Je sais. Savez-vous que Perotta est disparue depuis plusieurs semaines ?

- Qu… quoi ? Non.

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit un dossier. Matthew Scott était un homme d'une carrure imposante, à la mâchoire carrée et aux yeux noirs. Il en imposait. Booth saisit le dossier et l'ouvrit. Il ne comprit pas vraiment le lien avec leur discussion.

- Agent Booth, je me doute que si je vous retire, vous allez emmerder peu importe qui sera là. D'ailleurs, vous avez-vous-même un poste important et vous risquer d'intimider le jeune agent que je placerais à votre place. Voilà pourquoi, vous allez être placé sous ma tutelle. J'ai fais ma propre enquête.

- Quoi ? Votre tutelle ?

- Je pense que cette affaire est plus importante qu'on ne le croit et personne n'a le droit à l'erreur. Surtout pas vous, car vous risquez gros. Je dirige l'affaire. Vous pouvez rester impliqué.

- Je peux rester impliqué ?

Booth se sentit insulté.

- Agent Booth, je crois que les os que vous recevez sont ceux de Payton Perotta.

- Oh.

Le silence s'installa et Booth comprit que les enjeux étaient plus gros qu'il n'aurait plus l'imaginer. Tout le monde était visé. Le Jeffersonian, le FBI.

- Je comprends. J'accepte.

Il avait accepté à contrecœur, mais des implications plus importantes que son orgueil étaient à considérer.


End file.
